Marron the teenage drama queen
by Trinity-Neo1818
Summary: Marron is your typical popluar; spoilt sixteen year old. Ever since the age of eight, she has had a major crush on Trunks and utterly despised his best friend, Goten. Yet when Marron's grades fall , her parents have to hire a tutor. Gohan; Goten's brother
1. The bus trip

Author's Note: For some totally weird reason, Bra is only a year younger than Trunks in this story ok? It just works better for me this way so bare with me, ok?  
  
Story told from Marron's POV  
  
I could feel the cold morning air prickling against the back of my neck as I cracked open one eye. From my bedroom window I could see the sunlight breaking against the horizon, lighting up Capsule City, where I lived.  
  
My alarm clock went off beside my bed, signaling that it was already six am. Yet my bed was so warm and comfortable, I couldn't find the strength to get up. I switched off my alarm and buried my face underneath my duvet.  
  
But I wasn't safe for long, because soon after, a sharp knock rang on my bedroom door and my mother, 18, bustled into the room and shook me awake.  
  
"Morning time Marron. Time for you to get up!"  
  
I pushed the duvet out of my face and starred sheepishly into my mothers bright green eyes, pale complexion and short cut, crisp blonde hair. Features of her body that I found so beautiful in myself.  
  
"No school today." I groaned. "Please let me stay home, Mum?"  
  
18 firmly shook her head. "You can't skip school today. Don't you have a math test?"  
  
Having such pale skin could be a problem when you were embarrassed. My face went a deep red. "Um...yeah."  
  
"And you did study, didn't you?" 18 asked, reading my expression.  
  
"I tried to Mum! Really! But math is just so dull. All those little numbers and squiggly lines....it totally confuses me!"  
  
"Marron!" 18 cried. "I can't believe you! You never study for anything and if you keep getting bad grades, you'll never graduate high school!"  
  
"I'll study next time, I promise!" I pleaded. "Please just let me stay home today! Please?"  
  
"Nope. You're going to school and there's nothing you can do about it. Now get up or you won't have time to wash and blow dry your hair!"  
  
I sat up immediately and scrambled out of bed and into my own ensuite bathroom. Even though I didn't really need to, I made certain that I would be up at six every morning so that I would have time to take a shower, blow- dry my hair, choose out an outfit, put on my makeup and perfume, have breakfast and get myself organized so I could be ready to catch the bus to Satan City in time for school.  
  
After spending along time rummaging through my wardrobe, I decided on wearing my trademark red dress with light makeup, heavy perfume and matching high heels and bag. I styled my lavish blonde hair, long enough to reach my chest, in a single plat down my back and hurried downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Good morning my princess!" My father, Krillin cooed as I sat down beside him. From what I could see, he had been training again and was sweating all over. His shabby black hair was wet and his coal black eyes were wide with joy. Even without high heeled shoes, I was towering over him in height. I thanked God every day that I had taken after my mother instead of my father.  
  
"Morning Dad!" I said half heartedly. "Obviously training again?"  
  
"I've got to keep in shape, hun. You never know when some alien will turn up and try to take over the world now, do you?" He chuckled at his own joke. "There's no point." I spat in disgust. "Like that will ever happen!"  
  
"Well look, dear. You buy clothes; I fight. It's just the way things are. So live with it!"  
  
"Will you two cut it out?" 18 said sullenly as she served me my breakfast. "It seems all you ever do is argue."  
  
That ended the morning conversation until I had finished eating and stood up to leave.  
  
"Goodbye guys, I'm off to school!" I called as I darted for the door.  
  
"Have fun, sweetheart!" Krillin waved. "Don't get yourself into trouble now."  
  
18 opened her mouth to speak, most likely about not studying for the math test today. But I left the room before she could explain with me around. My father may be a little bloke, but he had a terrible temper.  
  
I walked into the next street where I waited regularly at the bus stop. In all of grade ten, I have a total of twenty five friends. There are ten girls in my little girl gang. Five of those girls catch the bus with me each day. Three of those girls wait at my bus stop every morning. And two of those three girls actually wake up early and walk an extra six blocks just so they can be at the same bus stop as me. Talk about popularity!  
  
As well as that, there were a lot of boys who waited at this bus stop too. I wasn't really much of a flirt, as much as the guys tried to convince me to go out with them, but I did enjoy male company. As friends only.  
  
I was talking with a group of friends when I spied three figures making their way over in the distance. I knew who they were without a second look. Trunks and Bra Briefs, and Goten Son.  
  
Trunks was the only guy in the whole grade who I was remotely interested in. His perfect blue eyes mixed in with his pale lilac hair and evenly tanned skin, flexed with muscles made him almost impossible to resist. Like me, he was extremely popular because of his money and his charming looks. And also for his success with the ladies. Trunks and I had known each other since childhood and I faintly remember him from back then, a tall, proud young boy with a playful voice and future ambitions to be as strong as his father. Even though I was only eight at the time, I already had developed a crush on him.  
  
His one year younger sister Bra took after their mother almost exactly. She had her mother's teal green hair and misty green eyes to match it. We got on considerably well, considering the fact that she shared my passion for clothes and makeup. But also, like her mother, Bra was particularly brainy and had skipped a grade last year so that now she was in grade ten as well and the youngest in the class. I envied her ability to breeze through tests so easily and still manage to find the time to look good.  
  
Out of that group, Goten was the only one I truly disliked. Like Bra, he was a year younger than the average age of the class, yet Goten hadn't skipped a grade. His mother simply sent him to school a year earlier so he could be in the same class as his best friend.  
  
Goten was just that little bit shorter than most children his age. His black, odd spiky haircut (A/N: Just so you know, it's like is hair in GT, not like his hair in DBZ, got it?) drew all the attention from his, perhaps a little attractive, rich black eyes. Goten was popular because of two reasons. The first was he was best friends with Trunks. The second was that his utterly repulsive positive attitude and childlike behavior made others believe him to be funny.  
  
I was the only one who saw him for what he really was. An annoying, irritating little brat.  
  
"Hey Marron!" Goten called as he and the two Briefs children neared the bus stop  
  
"Push off." I scowled. "Can't you see I'm having a conversation?"  
  
"I like your dress." He added with a foolish grin. Another problem I had with Goten was that he was incredibly thick. Couldn't he understand that I didn't like him?  
  
The bus finally rolled up to the bus stop and I climbed in. Since there were six girls dying to sit next to me (including Bra) I had to swap constantly to keep them happy. So every six days, I sat with a new person.  
  
Today, I happened to have to sit with Bra. Bra could be pretty annoying at times and I didn't often look forward to sitting with her every six days. Yet there was an advantage to sitting with her. Since Bra moved up a grade and left her younger friends behind, she has clung to her elder brother like a second shadow. So if I sat next to Bra, it would often mean I would be sitting close to Trunks as well.  
  
Sure enough, Bra choose to sit in the seat behind Goten and Trunks and I leapt in next to her, Trunks and Goten turning around to face us.  
  
"So Bra, did you study for today's math test?" I asked her hopefully. "Of course!" Bra cried, taking her math textbook from her bag. "I actually brought it along to do a bit of extra study this morning."  
  
"Not as though she needs it." Trunks beamed, showing off his baby sister. "Bra's practically memorized the textbook! She's been studying that book like crazy, haven't you sis?"  
  
"I'm still not sure it will be enough." Bra cried, flipping through the book. "I may have covered every aspect in the textbook, but what if they shove in some non topic related questions just to trick us that are at an eleventh grade level?"  
  
Goten burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. "Don't worry about it Bra. You're the smartest girl in the whole school so I don't think that you could ever fail a test."  
  
"Did you study, Trunks?" I asked, becoming board of this conversation.  
  
Trunks grinned. "A little. Not as much as Bra, of course."  
  
"What about you, Goten? Did you study?"  
  
"Yup. My brother helped me. Why are you asking us Marron?"  
  
I gulped. Even Goten had bothered to study. I was bound to fail for sure. And what if the teachers decided to hold me back a year? I don't think I could take that kind of humiliation.  
  
Finally, the bus pulled up in front of Orange Star High and we all clambered out of the bus and headed to our lockers. My locker, unfortunately, was directly underneath Goten's. And Goten had a habit of frequently dropping books onto my head.  
  
On this particular day, his math text book fell onto my head, causing it the throb painfully. Through tear filled eyes, I gave Goten my most awful look. It just had to be his math book, didn't it?  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Marron!" Goten cried, helping me to my feet. "Are you ok?"  
  
"What do you think." I snapped shrilly. "You've totally given me brain damage! Just wait till next semester when I get to be on top. I'll smack you on the head with books everyday and see how you like it!"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Marron." He said utterly sincerely. "Let me escort you to the school nurse."  
  
I heard Tory and Jane, two of my 'Goten abscessed' friends, sigh deeply.  
  
"Go with him, Marron." Troy swooned.  
  
"Yeah. This could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship." Jane agreed.  
  
I scowled as Goten grasped my arm and led me towards the school nurse. Sure, I was partly happy since this might be the perfect excuse to get out of sitting that math test, yet I still couldn't believe what Tory and Jane had said.  
  
The start of a beautiful relationship? Yeah right! On my lists of things to do, going out with Goten Son was at the bottom. No matter what my future held for me, I knew Goten would not be any part of it AT ALL.  
  
I didn't know it then, but I was completely wrong!  
  
Author Note: So what did you think? I know it doesn't sound all that exciting right now, but trust me, it will get interesting! Thanks for reading. Please review! 


	2. Marron's grade

Author Note: Story has a lame title. If you can think of a better one, tell me in your reviews. Thank you.  
  
Unfortunately, the school nurse didn't think it was necessary to go home. She simply gave me an ice pack and sent me on my way. I was still doomed to have to sit through that terrible test.  
  
"You've been in the wars since you arrived here, Marron." The school nurse clucked disapprovingly. "Poor little thing."  
  
"It's all that Goten's fault!" I sulked. "He keeps dropping stuff on my head, bumping into me and still thinks he has a chance of being my friend!"  
  
The school nurse chuckled. "Sounds like this boy has a crush on you, dear."  
  
"What?" I didn't see how hitting me over the head and bumping into me would mean that he liked me.  
  
"All boys get so shy when they are around a girl they like, that they naturally act clumsy and stupid. They can't help it. It's just the way boys are."  
  
"You don't know Goten Son." I scowled. "He doesn't just act clumsy around me. Thanks anyway, but I better go back to class."  
  
I left the school nurse and hurried into my classroom, taking my saved seat between two of my friends. I breezed through the rest of the day, paying no attention and gazing dreamily out the school window. But I dreaded fifth period. Math time.  
  
When the lunch bell rang, I grabbed my math things from my locker and carried them in the direction of the library, hoping to cram in some extra study before the test. Hopefully, I would be able to cover enough this lunch hour to at least let me pass. Only I was caught by Bra on the way.  
  
"Where are you off to, Marron?" She asked, coming up beside me.  
  
"I'm going to do some revision before the test." I lied. Bad move!  
  
"So am I!" She cried. "Maybe we could study together!"  
  
I looked into her hope filled eyes and simply couldn't refuse. Bra was desperate to become popular in the tenth grade since she only had Goten and Trunks for friends so far. And because she was a bit of a nerd, she couldn't do it on her own. I was her only ticket into popularity.  
  
We sat together in the library and took turns asking each other random questions from the textbook. Surprisingly, I managed to get twelve out of the twenty questions she asked me right. That was over 50%. Perhaps I might scrape a pass after all!  
  
My spirits darkened when I came into the math classroom and took my seat. Our math teacher looked so fierce and I was far too scared to even pick up my pencil. I glanced around the room. Everyone else looked so confident, even Goten. Though he looked confident all day, anyway. I was doomed.  
  
Just as I had thought, the test was awful and I hardly understood any of it. I didn't even finish it and spent most of the allowed time chewing my pencil. I glanced at Bra, who had finished ages ago and was rereading it for the fourth time. I felt so scared!  
  
Finally, test time finished and I let out a sigh. It was over. I might have failed but at least it was over. And it would be a while before I had to look at another math test again.  
  
"Oh my gosh, that was terrifying!" I heard Bra inform Goten and Trunks. "I only managed to check it four times! Four times! And that test counts for 30% of our whole grade."  
  
I gasped. 30%! If I failed, that was automatically 30 marks off my end of year report card. And my studies were so important to my parents. I knew they would kill me when they found out. I would be grounded for life!  
  
It felt so good to be going home again at the end of the day. I still had to sit with Bra on the bus trip home and she took up the back row with Goten and Trunks as well. I found myself wedged between Bra and Trunks. My body grew hot and I realized that what the school nurse had said about being clumsy was true. I could scarcely sit properly on the seat.  
  
My mother greeted me at the front door.  
  
"How was the test?" She asked me coldly.  
  
"Surprisingly easy." I lied.  
  
I must of sounded convincing because 18 smiled broadly. "I knew it wouldn't be too hard. But still, you must promise me you'll revise next time you are told about an upcoming test."  
  
"I promise." I told her firmly, but crossed my fingers behind my back. Life was too short to waste studying.  
  
A week later, we received our final results for the test. The math teacher handed out the tests and gave each student a positive comment as she gave it to them. When she got round to me, she flung my test paper down in front of me and didn't say a word.  
  
My mark was 15%, meaning I had failed miserably. I needed at least 50% to pass. Underneath my mark she had written one thing in the comment section. 'See me after class.'  
  
So when the bell rang, I approached my teacher, Mrs Morgan, with caution. She was a stubborn old bag and I was expecting her to go off her rocker. Yet she smiled upon me kindly and gestured for me to sit down.  
  
"Marron, did you study at all for this test?" She asked.  
  
I couldn't lie to her. "No." I mumbled.  
  
She was sitting on her desk now, facing me and staring coldly into my eyes, yet she was still smiling.  
  
"You may not think I have, but I have been watching you in class. You're smart, really, I know it. You just need to try a little harder. I've noticed you spend most of my classes daydreaming and starring out the window. If you don't start paying attention and studying, I'll have to fail you."  
  
I said nothing but stared at my shoes. They were my favorite pair of high heels. White and covered in little straps to go with the white mini skirt and emerald green sequined top I was wearing today. Mrs Morgan's shoes were plain black working ones.  
  
"I think that I should arrange a meeting with your parents. I have some suggestions to help improve your grade."  
  
"Like what?" I couldn't help being rude.  
  
"You could hire a tutor to help you in extra studies."  
  
"No!" I shouted. I didn't want a tutor. I couldn't have a tutor!  
  
"Marron please! I am only trying to help you. Why don't you think it over a little hmm? I know that if you do decide to hire a tutor, your grade would soar right up!"  
  
There was a long silence. I kept my eyes on my shoes.  
  
"Can I go now?" I asked finally.  
  
Mrs Morgan leaned back on her desk and sighed deeply. "Alright. Off you go, but think about what I've said to you."  
  
The next subject was English. Since it was almost over, I didn't bother going and went onto the playground to wait for lunch instead. Hire a tutor? Extra study? I could never cope with that! And what if the tutor was mean and slapped me? Or what if it was a man and he decided to....  
  
I didn't want to think about it anymore. Luckily, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch and I put on one of my charming false smiles and went to meet my friends.  
  
"YOU FAILED!?" 18 boomed when she discovered my mark. I didn't answer her, too afraid to even try to match her temper. I new that 18 used to be an evil android and she could be very VERY angry when she wanted to be.  
  
"12%! You only got 12%!" 18's voice cracked and she sat down at the kitchen table, exhausted. Krillin sat beside her, silent in his own rage.  
  
"Your teacher called." Krillin added, finally piping up. "She wants us to hire a tutor for you."  
  
I met his eyes for the first time that day. "You're not considering, are you?"  
  
"No, we have already took the liberty of hiring a tutor for you."  
  
My breath stopped, my heart froze. Who was the new tutor?  
  
"Don't worry." 18 read my expression. "It's someone you know very well."  
  
"Who?" I whispered in a voice that wasn't my own.  
  
"Do you remember Gohan? He's Goten's older brother. He's a highly educated young man who was happy to tutor you in his spare time. You'll go over to his house every afternoon after school."  
  
Goten's brother? I remembered Gohan faintly from my younger years as a brainy, calm and collected teenager. He looked exactly like his brother, only from what I remember, he was much more serious. But even so, he was Goten's brother. And that could mean....  
  
"Does he live near Goten?" I asked.  
  
Krillin laughed fondly. "He lives right next door!"  
  
Right next door? That meant I could be spending everyday with Goten! He would be right next door to me every afternoon and I'd have to deal with him every single freakin' day at both home AND school!  
  
"I WON'T GO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" I shouted and ran upstairs to my room, slamming the door behind me and collapsing onto my bed to have a good cry.  
  
Over my sobs, I heard my parents talking downstairs.  
  
"Well that went well." I heard 18 say.  
  
"We have to face facts, 18. In two years, Marron will have to face the HSC, and if she keeps these pathetic marks up, she won't get a decent grade. Her whole future is at stake."  
  
"I know." 18 sighed exhaustedly. "But you know as well as I do that Marron doesn't get on well with Goten at all. How will she feel when we tell her she'll have to fly home with him from the Briefs' house everyday?"  
  
I gasped. Fly? I didn't know how to fly! I had never really bothered with training, I didn't like fighting at all. That could only mean that they were planning on letting Goten carry me to his house! NO WAY!  
  
"It's the only way. Gohan lives too far away for her to walk or take the bus everyday. Goten is her only ticket to and from school."  
  
I fell asleep, listening to them discuss alternatives on the floor bellow me. But I knew as well as they did that there was no alternative. I prayed for a way out. I prayed for a second chance to redo my test and not have to force my parents to find me a tutor.  
  
But it was no use. And a week later I found myself plodding along to Capsule corp. with Trunks, Bra and Goten, ready to be transported to my new tutor. 


	3. The new tutor

On the day of my first tutors lesson, I slid off the bus and gazed longing at the corner I usually walked round and then turned into my own street. Everyone else was making their way home already or waiting at the bus stop to catch the next bus. Trunks, Bra and Goten were waiting for me patiently so that we could walk to their street.  
  
"Ready to go, Marron?" Bra called, getting a little tried of waiting.  
  
"Sure...whatever." I mumbled. Why me? What had I done to deserve this torture?  
  
We started down the sidewalk in the opposite direction to my house. As usual, Bra kept her head buried in a book. Goten and Trunks walked ahead, chatting about fighting, a topic that rarely interested me. I was left to walk between them in silence, continuing to worry about my new tutor.  
  
Gohan. From my vague memories of him, he seemed quiet, gentle and good natured. Yet people can change in seven years. For all I knew, Gohan could be exactly like Goten. I knew he was married now and had a daughter. I had been invited to the wedding but I hardly remembered that. Gohan had married three years after the events of Majin Buu. I had never met his two year old daughter. I wondered what she would be like.  
  
After a twenty minute walk, we reached Capsule corp., the large, modern mansion like building combined with the Briefs' family multi million dollar company. This was also where Trunks and Bra lived. Since our families were friendly with each other and we only lived twenty minutes apart, the Briefs family weren't strangers to me and I saw them on a regular basis.  
  
We met Bulma, Trunks and Bra's mother, in the kitchen. She gave us all a charming smile.  
  
"Hi kids, how was school?" She beamed. "Nice to see you, Marron. Would you like something to eat?"  
  
I shook my head firmly, too worried about meeting my tutor to even consider food. Goten, Trunks and Bra demonstrated the famous Sayian appetite as they shoveled mouthfuls down their stomach. I cringed. It was enough to turn anyone off food.  
  
After they had finished eating, Goten, Trunks and Bra led me to the back garden. It was a large, green pool of well cut grass with an in-ground pool and surrounded with a long hedge.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Goten." Trunks grinned, then waved shyly to me. "Good luck, Marron."  
  
I blushed deeply as Trunks and Bra hurried back into the house. Only Goten and I were left. He gave me a large smile, which I took to be offensive. He was so hideously ugly.  
  
"Ready to go, Marron?" He asked me and I nodded in reply.  
  
He came close and held out shaky hands. With him unsure of where to put them, and me struggling to get away from him, Goten finally ended up with his hands clasped around my waist, my body facing out from him.  
  
"Be warned. When I take off into the air, I fly very fast until we get over the clouds. Otherwise, people might see me and then there could be trouble."  
  
I scowled. "You don't have to treat me like a little girl, Goten. My parents were both good fighters in their time, even if they were only human. I can handle a little pressure."  
  
"You've been warned." He laughed and flew into the air at a lightning fast pace.  
  
I gasped as I we soared into the sky. My head hurt as we lunged further and further towards the clouds above us. My stomach lurched and I didn't dare to look down. I had never flown before, and I didn't like it. Goten, on the other hand, was having the time of his life.  
  
We finally broke through the clouds and my mouth filled with wet gas like rain. When we finally came over the top of the clouds, Goten slowed right down, and I shot a glance at the sun, shining golden light down upon us, lighting the clouds bellow us in a faint pink glow.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Goten grinned, holding me tightly.  
  
We flew horizontally, and I stared down at the pin sized buildings of Capsule City. I suddenly became aware of the fact that Goten's strong grip around my waist was the only thing from stopping me falling. My worst enemy was the only one who could prevent my death and I prayed that he wouldn't let go until my feet were firmly on the ground.  
  
Goten searched for something to say. "Perfect way to end your day, huh?" He had to shout over the sound of the air rushing in our ears.  
  
We were moving quickly again and my lungs felt weak. I gasped for oxygen, which their wasn't much of at such a high altitude. Goten seemed to be coping fine.  
  
"Normally, I stay at Trunks' place longer. We usually do our homework together and then spar a little. Sometimes I even stay for dinner. Capsule corp. is my second home."  
  
I could no longer stand the lack of oxygen. My body was giving way.  
  
"Goten.....please....lower." I gasped through long, raspy breaths.  
  
Goten understood and flew back through the clouds. I could now see that we were far away from any city and surrounded in lush mountain wilderness.  
  
"We don't need to worry about being seen here. Hardly anyone lives in this area." I felt Goten's eyes on the back of my head. "Sorry Marron, I forgot you were only human and wouldn't be able to cope at such a high alterative."  
  
Only human? I gave him a dirty look. "Hey, I may not be some sort of alien freak, but at least I'm not a weakling. You have to stop putting humans down. You're half human too, you know!"  
  
Goten burst into laughter. "Sorry Marron. Geez, you're pretty tough for someone who doesn't train."  
  
We past over a small village, some more mountains and trees and landed outside two almost identical houses. One for Goten and his parents and the other for Gohan and his family.  
  
Goten led me to the house to the right and knocked on the front door. It was opened by a tall young woman with a black curtain of raven hair that was cut neatly under her ears. Large, lilac eyes sprung from cream, white skin and she smiled broadly when she saw us.  
  
"Hello Goten, how was school? And good to see you Marron! I haven't seen you since you were a kid! You've grown so much!"  
  
I gathered this must be Gohan's wife. However, I couldn't remember her name, even though I'd heard it a million times in my own household before. She opened the door wider to let us both in. I noticed, with dismay, that the house was lined with shelves full of books.  
  
A little girl sat on the floor, playing with a ball. She had pure black, messy hair, cut at a boy's length with gleaming dark eyes and gorgeous, chubby cheeks. She stood up when Goten and I cam in and ran into Goten's arms.  
  
"Uncle Goten!" She cried. "I missed you today."  
  
I couldn't help smiling as the little girl buried her face into Goten's shirt. He was smiling too as he held her.  
  
"This is my daughter, Pan." The dark haired woman told me. "Just wait here and I'll find Gohan for you."  
  
I became scared once more, knowing my tutor was only upstairs. Even though our families had been close, I hadn't seen Goten in seven years. And as his wife had said, a lot could change in seven years.  
  
"Well, I better go and start my homework." Goten said with a smile as he set his two year old niece on the ground again. "Just come by when you want to go home, Marron."  
  
"Come back and play with me, Uncle Goten!" The little girl squeaked.  
  
Soon after Goten left, Gohan appeared in the room. He did look a lot like Goten. He had a similar haircut, though Gohan had a smoother, calmer face that suited the hairstyle. He wore a emerald green suit and his eyes were hidden behind thick glasses.  
  
"Hey." He said in greeting. His voice was deep and smooth. Not at all like Goten's. "Good to see you, Marron. I'm Gohan, you're tutor."  
  
He held out a hand and I shook it. His smile was kind and reassuring. I couldn't see why I had been so terrified of meeting him only moments before.  
  
"I'll take Pan upstairs so you two can get started." His wife called as she lifted her daughter.  
  
"Thanks, Videl." Gohan replied.  
  
Videl! That was her name, of course! I couldn't believe I had forgotten so easily.  
  
Once Videl had taken Pan upstairs, Gohan took off his glasses to reveal the gleaming dark eyes he shared with his daughter. He pulled out a chair at a desk and offered one to me.  
  
"I thought that we could spend today getting to know each other." He said with a smile. "I haven't seen you since the days of Majin Buu. Of course you remember all about that, don't you?"  
  
It was impossible to lie to Gohan. "Well, most of it. All the important things."  
  
"The important things."  
  
"I remember you, and Trunks and Goten. I remember my mother had longer hair and my father had more hair than he does now. I remember a little of Videl, and a little of Bulma. That's about it."  
  
"That's all?" There was concern in his voice. "Don't you remember anything about Majin Buu?"  
  
"Only that he was pink." I felt embarrassed and added hurriedly. "I didn't get much of a chance to see him, did I? I only saw him once, when he turned me into a chocolate."  
  
"You remember that?"  
  
"Sort of....no." I sighed. I was hopeless.  
  
Gohan sat in thought, then burst out laughing. "Is your memory always this bad? How old were you back then."  
  
"Eight."  
  
"Eight! That was only seven years ago! You should be able to remember something that happened to you eight years ago, especially such a memorable moment in your life."  
  
"My memory always has been pretty bad." I mumbled, feeling more embarrassed than ever.  
  
"That could be your problem."  
  
I met his eyes and saw he was still smiling. He wasn't angry or fierce like Mrs Morgan. He could be a very good teacher. I could imagine him teaching our class with kindness and compassion, never shouting at anyone if they couldn't do something. I wished he really was our teacher.  
  
"Maybe your problem with math and all your other subjects is that you can't remember stuff after you've learnt it." He said, thinking deeply. "That could also be the cause for your short attention span, which means that you have trouble studying. Which his why you continually fail tests!"  
  
He finished triumphantly, coming to a scientific conclusion. "You're smart Marron. I knew you were the moment I saw you. Yet you need to improve your memory span and your concentration."  
  
"How?" I asked, rather rudely.  
  
"We can't really work on it today, but I'm going to give you some homework. Make sure you have it done by tomorrow."  
  
I froze. Homework! No one had said extra homework would be involved. I new there would be extra study, but not this!  
  
He must have seen the startled expression on my face, because he then added with a laugh. "It's nothing hard. Just some revision so I can see what level you're at. You should be able to get through it quickly. Unfortunately, our time is up but I'll see you tomorrow, Marron."  
  
"Thanks." I mumbled, putting my homework in my bag.  
  
"You should go next door and get Goten to take you home. I would take you if I could but I have my own studies to do. I'll see you later."  
  
"Thanks." I repeated and scurried out the front door.  
  
It was now late afternoon and the sun was setting behind the mountains. I hadn't realized how much time had passed.  
  
I felt nervous as I made my way to Goten's front door. As I mentioned before, I have never really been interested in guys besides one. So I had never seen inside a boy's house before, with the acceptation of Trunks. But that was different. I had been going over to his house since forever. I had never been over to Goten's place before. It was a place I hoped to stay clear of.  
  
I knocked on the door and a woman answered it. Goten's mother. She was slightly older than my own mother with shoulder length black hair and beady black eyes. Her pale face was lined with fine wrinkles that made her look more signified than old, especially when she was in tradition Japanese dress.  
  
"Hello I'm-" I began.  
  
"I know who you are, Marron. Come in." She had a stern voice, sharp and biting. Yet it wasn't a cruel voice. I could tell she was strict already.  
  
Her house was different to Gohan's. It was around about the same size, but without books and slightly plainer furniture. The kitchen and the living room were fused and a man sat at the kitchen table in red and orange. His odd, porcupine hairstyle gave him a happy and childish appearance and he looked young even if he was a grandfather.  
  
"Hi!" He called in a voice nearly identical to his son's. I could see now where Goten got his utterly repulsive positive attitude and childlike behavior from. He addressed the woman who greeted me. "Chi-Chi, this is Marron, right?"  
  
"Goten is just upstairs." Chi-Chi told me, ignoring her husband's question. "Just go on up."  
  
My legs shook as I climbed the stairs. Including Trunks, I had never been inside a boy's room before. I stumbled with excitement, wondering what it would be like. Even if this was Goten's room, it would still look like the bedroom other guys had, wouldn't it.  
  
I could tell which room was Goten's the moment I came up the stairs. Loud music was blaring from behind a closed door. It made me shudder to think that Goten and I had the same taste in music. The song he was listening to was my favorite.  
  
I followed the noise and reached his door. At first, I stood still, wondering whether to knock or just barge in. A thought crossed my mind. Goten could be getting dressed! Gross! I decided it was safer to knock.  
  
There was no answer. Goten probably couldn't hear me over the music. I knocked again and called his name. Still no reply. I tried again, this time screaming his name incredibly loudly.  
  
When Goten still didn't answer, I realized I still didn't have any option and I would have to go in. I pushed the door open and begged that he was fully clothed!  
  
Goten's room wasn't at all like I had expected. Unlike me, his walls were bare and not a single poster had been plastered over the white cram paint. Like me, his bed was positioned under his window which looked out on the forest and the mountains in the distance. Against the opposite wall stood his bookshelf, wardrobe, stereo and desk on which rested completed homework. Goten lay on his bed, his feet bare and the rest of him (thank goodness) fully clothed. He got to his feet as soon as I came in and switched off his stereo.  
  
"Hi." He said with a smile. "Sorry, didn't hear you come in."  
  
"I knocked three times!" I cried.  
  
I chuckled merrily and stepped towards the door, causing me to back out. We went back downstairs together and met with Chi-Chi and Goten's father, Goku in the kitchen. I breathed in the smell of their dinner and realized I hadn't eaten anything since lunch.  
  
"Just taking Marron home." Goten called to them over the gentle hum of the stove. "Be back soon."  
  
"If you want, Goten, I could-" Goku began.  
  
"Goku, hush." Chi-Chi stopped him. "See you soon, Goten."  
  
We made our way outside and Goten fastened his arms around my waist once more. He flew slowly into the air, not having to worry about being seen. This time, he flew a little slower. Slower than I would have liked. I may not have liked flying, but I was desperate to get home.  
  
"You can go a little faster if you want to." I informed him.  
  
Goten nodded and took up the pace, finally landing in Capsule corp. front yard.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then." Goten said unsurely.  
  
"Yeah....tomorrow." I mumbled and watched him fly away again.  
  
After he was gone, I made my way back to my house. Hopefully in time for dinner! 


	4. A strange afternoon

After a while I found myself, to my dismay, in some sort of routine. I had never been the organized type, yet life was seeming easier and easier. I woke up, went to school, walked to C.C with Trunks, Bra and Goten, flew with Goten to his brother's house, had tutoring lessons, came home, had dinner and went to bed.  
  
Tutoring was surprisingly fun. Gohan went through my homework with me and helped me areas I was struggling with. It wasn't as bad as I had anticipated.  
  
However, a week after I started tutoring lessons, Goten thought it would be hilarious if he decided not to turn up in the afternoon when it was time to go home.  
  
"He'll turn up, Marron." Chi-Chi reassured me went I barged into her house, searching for him. "He's just like his father, runs off for hours and then doesn't turn up again until the time you least expect it."  
  
I turned to Goku with pleading eyes. "Can you take me home, Goku? Please?"  
  
"Nope sorry." Came his reply.  
  
I groaned exhaustedly. What was wrong with these Sayians? They were seriously beginning to bug the hell out of me. Why couldn't he take me home? Note enough food? Really!  
  
"Why not?" I answered him rather rudely, not meaning to, of course.  
  
"Because Goten will be home really soon. Just wait around here for a while, Marron." Chi-Chi spoke for her husband.  
  
Goten didn't come back soon. He came back at sunset, carrying an extremely large fish over his shoulders and wearing a sheepish grin.  
  
"Where the hell have you been, you little git!" I exploded with utter rage. "I've been waiting around here forever."  
  
"Oh you're still here?" Goten giggled foolishly. "I thought my father or brother would have taken you home by now, Marron."  
  
"Well they didn't." I narrowed my eyes, folding my arms across my chest.  
  
"Why?" He asked, titling his slightly wet head to one side.  
  
I truly didn't know how to answer him. I didn't actually know why I was still here and why no one had bothered to take me home or even offer me a way home.  
  
When I didn't reply, Goten set down the fish and I saw he was topless, wearing nothing but black shorts. He came a few steps closer, now smiling sanely.  
  
"Well now that you're here, why don't you stay for dinner?"  
  
I said nothing, but narrowed my eyes even further giving him a menacing look that hopefully told him to back off.  
  
"You smell like fish." I said sullenly in reply.  
  
"Well that's what tends to happen after you've been fishing all day." He said with a laugh, then added. "Please stay for dinner! You're parents don't mind and you don't have to eat fish."  
  
"Good. I hate the stuff." I said it without thinking. Suddenly, I found that through that sentence I had somehow agreed to stay for dinner and wished I could put the words back in my mouth. I glanced at Goten who was smiling idiotically again.  
  
I scowled. He was just so ugly.  
  
"I'll tell Mum you're staying, then." He picked up the fish and hurried back into the house, happily.  
  
"I am NOT staying, jerk ass!" It was a desperate attempt to get out of this 'arrangement' yet it was my only hope. But after Goten had told his mother, I simply couldn't just say no and walk off. I had to stay.  
  
Chi-Chi prepared the meal outside the house on a large picnic table. With Videl's help, she laid out the plates and I could hardly believe the amount of food there was! It was enough to feed a small village of about fifty.  
  
Chi-Chi must have noticed my eyes popping because she smiled broadly. "I suppose you've seen how much Sayians eat, Marron. Well since we have to feed four altogether, as well as three humans, this might not even be enough."  
  
"You must spend you're whole life cooking!" I cried in disbelief.  
  
"Not really. I've had enough practice now to know when to start cooking meals and such. Now starting to cook three hours before meal time is just like a second nature to me. Though it does help to have extra help, right Videl."  
  
Videl nodded. I decided to make myself useful and helped bring out the plates of food and lay them on the table. Goku, Gohan and Goten had started sparring and Pan sat to the side, watching with interest.  
  
It was my first time seeing Sayians spar. Sure, I knew they were strong, but actually seeing them in action was even more impressive than the stories I heard. Goten was actually not that bad for a fighter. Even though he was the baby, he did get a few decent hits in and did get beaten to a pulp on several occasions as well.  
  
Chi-Chi annoyed dinner and at once, the men stopped fighting and dashed to the table, scoffing down the food like a bunch of starving ferrets. Chi-Chi and Videl took no notice of it and ate politely. Pan was smearing her face with food. She hadn't learnt to use cutlery yet.  
  
Reluctantly, I sat beside Goten, who was making such a pig of himself, it was utterly repulsive. Dinner conversation was very limited, the Sayians too busy eating to do much else and occasionally grunting when asked a question. When dinner was finished, everyone sat together for a leisurely chat.  
  
"So how was school today, Goten?" Chi-Chi asked her baby son. "Do anything fun?"  
  
"Well, no not really." Goten said with a Son family grin. "Only fun time is lunch when I get to eat."  
  
"Trust you." I muttered. "I don't think you even have the appetite of a normal Sayian, Goten. If you didn't train so much, you'd be fatter than a whale and we'd have to use a helicopter to get you to school."  
  
It wasn't that funny, but everyone laughed. I didn't see why. I just spoke the truth. If Goten didn't train, he would look like a whale and we would need to use a helicopter to carry him to school.  
  
"How are you finding school, Marron?" Videl asked. "Is Gohan's tutoring making it easier?"  
  
"Well I can't exactly say 'no' can I?" I had to wait for them to shut up before I could make my point. "But in all seriousness, it had helped heaps."  
  
"That's great. Your parents must be proud." Chi-Chi beamed.  
  
After dinner, I helped Chi-Chi and Videl clear the plates while the men went back to sparring with Pan. I watched out of the window as Goten sat, crossed legged with Pan beside him. He was holding out a ball of energy and Pan was trying to copy him.  
  
"I remember when Gohan tried to teach me how to use energy like that." Videl said with a smile as she dried a plate. "Back when we were teenagers."  
  
"He taught you to fly?" I asked with interest.  
  
"Yeah, he did." She smiled. "Gohan was such a nerd back then."  
  
"Not much has changed." I muttered yet Videl heard and laughed.  
  
"Too true, Marron."  
  
Time was getting on and I began to wish to go home. Once I had helped wash all the plates, I came outside and stopped Goten by grasping his wrist. He was about to punch his father when I did so.  
  
"You're taking me home right now, Goten. Otherwise I'll have to kill you!"  
  
"Ok, ok. Easy now, Marron." He addressed his family. "Taking Marron home, bye."  
  
"Honey, make sure you come home straight away." Krillin said sternly next morning. "I want you home at least in time for dinner tomorrow."  
  
"Of course, Daddy." I took an apple and hurried out the door. "Have a good day!"  
  
As if I planned to stay at the Son house longer than I had to. Sure, Gohan and Videl were nice and I got on considerably well with Goku and Chi-Chi and Pan was just adorable. Yet, spending time with Goten was never the first thing on my to-do list.  
  
Of course, he was at the bus stop with Trunks and Bra. I narrowed my eyes when I saw him. Why couldn't he wait at a different bus stop?  
  
"Morning, Marron!" Bra said brightly. Trunks smirked.  
  
"Goten told me you stayed extra long at his house yesterday. What's going on there, Marron?"  
  
I felt my face flush deep red. "That idiot forgot to take me home and then he forced me to stay for dinner."  
  
"Forced you? It's highly unlikely that Goten would force anyone to do anything against their will, right Goten?"  
  
"Err....right." Goten had obviously not been listening to the conversation. His mind was drifting elsewhere.  
  
After math, Mrs Morgan called me to her desk.  
  
"I'm so happy with you, Marron!" She beamed with joy. "You have improved so much and I think you might actually scrape a pass in the HSC if you keep this up. I'm very proud of you. How are you finding your tutor?"  
  
"He's ok, I guess." I glanced longingly out at the school grounds beyond the building.  
  
"He must be more than just ok considering your improvement. Make sure you pass on my gratitude and praise."  
  
I wanted to ask why she was grateful. It wasn't Mrs Morgan who would fail the HSC. But I didn't feel like getting into an argument right now.  
  
"Whatever." Was my reply.  
  
Gohan wasn't able to tutor me that afternoon as he had a conference to prepare for (He worked as a uni teacher). But the moron didn't bother to inform me of this until we reached his house. Hadn't these people heard of phones?  
  
"Ok, take me back home, Goten." I said with dismay.  
  
Goten was disappointed as well. He smiled sanely, managing not to look so ridiculous. "As long as you're here, why don't we do our homework together."  
  
I narrowed my eyes and he cracked up laughing. Not understanding his personal joke, I changed my 'narrowed eye look' to a scowl.  
  
"What's so funny, Son?"  
  
"It seems that you give me that look all too often and it's confusing. Is it a good look or a bad look?"  
  
"BAD!" I screamed, leaning my face right into his so that our eyes met.  
  
"Oh, ok. Thanks." He changed the subject back to this afternoon. "Why don't we go down to the river and do our homework together. Then we can have a swim!"  
  
There was no point resisting. Goten was persistent and he was also my only ticket home. I had to go with him. But the river he took me to WAS nice. It was fresh water and ran down a tall mountain. We came to the top which was lined with trees and long grass. Goten sat under a large oak and lay on his stomach. Regretfully, I sat beside him.  
  
"Can we go swimming first?" He pleaded. "I'm boiling hot."  
  
It was a little hot on the mountain, regardless of the high altitude. The creek did seem like a nice place to be, but I didn't have anything to swim in besides my underwear and there was NO WAY IN HELL I was going to strip in front of Goten.  
  
Goten, however, stripped to his boxers and dived in.  
  
"Come on, I'll teach you how to catch a fish!" I called.  
  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT I HATE FISH!" I screamed in reply.  
  
He merely laughed, dived under the water and came back with a giant one which he tossed onto the shore beside me. It squirmed for a while, then lay down. Dead. I shuddered. I'd never been an animal lover and I loathed science when it came to disemboweling a rat. So fishing wasn't my most favored sport.  
  
"Come on, the fish don't bite!" I called again.  
  
"Um....Goten, in case you haven't realized.....I AM NOT WEARING ANY SWIMMING CLOTHES!"  
  
"Just swim in your underwear. So what?" He dived under the water, swam to the shore and lay on his stomach in front of me.  
  
"I have never met a more irritating person in all my life." I couldn't help giggling. That idiot didn't look half stupid.  
  
"So....coming swimming?" He asked.  
  
"Oh fine!" The water was too perfect to resist and I was wearing black underwear that vaguely resembled a bikini. So what if Goten saw me in my undies, he'd seen me in just as much clothing on swimming days at school.  
  
Never the less, I was nervous taking off the blue dress and red jacket I was wearing. Goten watched me carefully and I felt my face flush. Yet Goten took no notice of it. Once I was in my bra and underwear, he took my hands and led me into the water.  
  
It was icy cold, colder than I had expected and I let out a shrill cry as the water lapped against my skin. I felt a sliver of slimy scaled brush my leg. GIANT FISH! The place was crawling with them.  
  
My face must have been egg white because Goten tried to reassure me. "They don't hurt you unless you hurt them."  
  
"The don't try to catch anymore!" I cried.  
  
"Whatever." He dived under the water and I stood, shivering, watching him explore the riverbed. He came back with about twenty large rocks and carried them to the shore.  
  
"Let's have something to eat." He said as he lined them in a circle. "Could you get me some sticks and stuff?"  
  
I gladly left the water yet I wasn't dry enough to put my clothes back on. I gathered sticks and twigs and dumped them in the middle of the 'campfire'. Goten took three branches, stripped them of leaves and extra sticks so they became smooth poles. He jabbed two in the ground on either side.  
  
"What's that for?" I asked.  
  
"For cooking, of course. Man, you need to learn how to camp. Have you ever been camping before?"  
  
"Hell no!" Let's face it. My mother and I aren't the outdoor type.  
  
"Maybe we should go camping sometime." Goten said with a laugh. "You, me, Bra and Trunks. That would be fun."  
  
I said nothing and watched him prepare the fish by removing the bits of it that were uneatable. Then, much to my disgust, he threaded the third pole right through the poor fish's body and set the pole, fish and all, over the fire which he lit with a ki blast.  
  
"That's awful!" I protested.  
  
"It's nature. This fish ate a smaller fish, which ate an even smaller fish, which ate plankton. So we eat the fish. That's how it works, my brother told me."  
  
"What eats us?" I asked, sitting beside him.  
  
"Nothing. We're at the top of the tree."  
  
"What about Majin Buu? Doesn't he eat people, or is my memory just being hopeless again."  
  
Goten laughed obnoxiously. "Hey that's true, he turns people into food. I never thought of that."  
  
When the fish was cooked, he cut it, divided it and shared it with me. Even though I hate fish, I was ravenous and ate a considerable amount. Of course, Goten ate twice as much, eating my leftovers as well.  
  
"So how about that camping idea?" He asked. I shrugged.  
  
"As long as Trunks and Bra will be there, sure. Whatever."  
  
Goten lit up instantly. "Super! I'll call them tonight and we can all meet at my place this weekend!"  
  
"Mmm." I looked out over the river and noticed the sun was setting. Oh gosh, I had forgotten the time and now I wouldn't be home for dinner!  
  
"Goten, I have to go or my parents will kill me!" I cried, snatching my clothes and fitting them over my now dry body. Goten didn't bother changing.  
  
"I'll get my stuff on the way back." He said and fitted his arms around my waist as usual.  
  
"Ready?" Goten asked and I nodded in reply. Then we set out across the clouds.  
  
I was home in time for dinner yet eating wasn't something on my agenda. After the fish, I wasn't at all hungry. So I went to bed and found myself thinking about Goten.  
  
He wasn't as bad as I thought. Still an utterly repulsive person, but not AS bad. After all, I had managed to spend all afternoon with him and I did have an alright time. And camping with him would be ok. As long as Trunks and Bra were there. If it was just Goten and I, it would just be too weird.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the long chapter. I just wanted to fit a lot in. Thanks for reading and please review! 


	5. Tent in a Tube

There was a call from Goten that Thursday night. He had made final arrangements to go camping that weekend and Trunks and Bra were going to be there.  
  
"Goku and I used to go camping with Bulma and Yamcha a lot when we were younger too. It should be loads of fun." Krillin explained.  
  
"Suppose." I shrugged. "I've never been camping before and it doesn't sound all that thrilling. Especially since Goten will be there."  
  
"I thought you and Goten would be friends by now." Krillin said, scratching his head.  
  
"Sort of. Not a friend yet but he's not as awful as I thought." I said thoughtfully.  
  
18 smiled kindly. "Come on Marron, I'll help you pack."  
  
18 and I are not the lightest packers in the world. I needed enough clothes for three days and extra outfits in case I didn't feel in the mood for the outfit I packed for that day. I needed my makeup case, my hairdryer and hair accessories as well. And of course, a tent, pyjamas and a bikini. I also brought along a stack of capsules. Including a capsule house.  
  
When I finished packing I had four giant backpacks full of things. 18 and Krillin helped me carry them to C.C after school were I would go with the Briefs to Goten's place. Trunks whistled, astounded when he saw my bags.  
  
"Not a light packer there, huh Marron?" He asked. "You practically brought your whole bedroom!"  
  
I blushed, enjoying Trunks' attention. Bra gave both her brother and I a disgusted look.  
  
"We better get a move on, guys. Don't want to be late." She interrupted.  
  
Since Trunks was the only one who could, flying was out of the question. We took one of Bulma's sky cars that could seat all three of us and the bags. Trunks sat in the front with Bra and I sat in the back with the luggage. It wasn't a pleasant flight.  
  
When we arrived, Goten was waiting outside. He was sitting on the fence that surrounded his brother's house, leaning back so he could dangle his feet. He wore a long sleeved baggy yellow shirt and an old pair of brown tracksuit pants. It was surprising he could cope with wearing so much clothing considering we were entering the hottest time of the year.  
  
"What's with all the winter clothes, Goten?" Bra asked him with a smile.  
  
Goten shrugged. "Mum wouldn't let me take any of my new summer clothes. She doesn't want me to ruin them."  
  
Goten and Trunks unloaded all the luggage from the sky car and Trunks put the vehicle back in it's capsule. Then we gathered our bags and prepared to hike. "We're walking to the river?" I asked, glancing at my heavy bags.  
  
"Of course, I'm not carrying you girls all the way there." Goten grinned. "The walk isn't that long. Should only take us three hours."  
  
"Unlikely." Trunks said with a laugh. "Marron won't get far with all her bags and Bra will want to stop and record information on just about every tree we see. Knowing my sister, it could take forever."  
  
Goten had little bags, only a single backpack. He took two of mine, one under each arm and I cringed, hoping his sweat wouldn't rub off on the fine leather design. The walk took forever and as Trunks had said, Bra wanted to record information on just about everything. My Italian black suede shoes were no help my either, seeing as most of the track was uphill. Eventually I collapsed to the ground and howled.  
  
"This is sheer torture!" I cried in agony. "Please tell me we'll get there soon. PLEASE?!"  
  
"Only a little while longer. About half an hour." Trunks reassured me.  
  
"How do you we're not lost and just walking around in circles?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"Trunks and I used to go camping with my father and brother up here all the time as kids. We know the track like the back of our hand." Goten tried to help me to my feet but I refused.  
  
"I can't walk anymore. My bags are so heavy and I've practically destroyed my new shoes!" I wailed.  
  
"Well we can't just camp here." Bra protested. "We would be invading on the native animal's natural habitat. And it would be faster just to walk the extra half an hour then to turn back."  
  
I suddenly remembered my capsules and gleefully reached into my bag. I had thought that this camping trip would involve walking so I came prepared. I had brought a motorbike.  
  
"What are you doing, Marron?" Bra gasped as I realized my precious treasure. "You'll spoil all the fun of nature hiking!"  
  
"I've been hiking for the past two and a half hours and I am like so tired of it." I resumed my usual high school voice. "I'd rather do things the modern way."  
  
"But you'll disrupt the animals!" She cried. "The noise will terrify them."  
  
"So what?" I scowled and narrowed my eyes. "They can live with it for a while."  
  
"No Marron, don't." It was Trunks who spoke. His voice was deep, strong and overpowering. I had always wanted him to speak like that to me but for whole different reasons. I sighed, then put the motorbike back in it's capsule and the capsule case back in my bag.  
  
"What else did you bring in there?" Goten asked.  
  
"Everything. Even a capsule house!"  
  
"Well we won't be using that." Bra interrupted. "Not enough room and besides, don't you want to enjoy nature and the beauty of the world around us?"  
  
I was about to say 'hell no' but then I reconsidered. Bra was always so detailed with her day to day sentences that it often sounded as though just constructing an everyday remark such as 'I need to use the toilet' took way too much effort. She had to make her sentences Interesting and detailed.  
  
Finally, we reached the river and I collapsed to the ground, moaning. The three half Sayians watched me with interest. Trunks and Goten didn't have a single drop of sweat on their forehead and though she was a little puffed, Bra wasn't much different. I frowned. Why did Sayians always have a way of putting humans down?  
  
"Let's set up camp!" Bra exclaimed, filled with excitement.  
  
The other's had brought proper old fashioned tents. The kind that took you forever to put up and caused you to have a swollen lip every time the pole unexpectedly flew from the ground and smacked you in the mouth. Naturally, I was more advanced.  
  
"What's that?" Goten asked as I took a small tube from my bag.  
  
"Tent." I replied simply, hardly thinking about it. The Half Sayians gave me queer looks.  
  
"It looks more like a long artificial tube of some kind. Possibly made of plastic and aluminum."  
  
Why was Bra always so scientific?  
  
"It's a 'Tent in a Tube'." I said with a sly grin. For once, I knew something Bra didn't. "Watch and learn."  
  
I opened the tube and stood a while back. Suddenly, a tent flew out the other end and assembled itself, taking up nearly all the space as it was triple the size of normal tents and far more fancy. It resembled a mini, rose pink castle. Complete with mini towers and everything. Only of course it was a single one room inside.  
  
"Cool huh?" I smirked, enjoying the pleasant feeling I felt as all marveled at my 'Tent in a Tube'.  
  
"Err....Marron?" It was Goten who spoke.  
  
"What?" "Just wondering....how will you get the tent back inside the tube?"  
  
I hadn't thought of that. I really didn't have an answer so my face flushed red and Bra and Trunks sniggered behind my back. Goten stood forlornly, his face so full of irritating naivety.  
  
"I'll just....deflate it somehow." I mumbled. I wished I had an answer to his question. That irritating little sod of a Sayian had shown me up yet again.  
  
We unpacked our things. I had brought a unfolding king sized camping bed, with a futon, sheets and pillows, a bar fridge that you didn't need to plug in to get it to work which stored soda and bottled water, and a cupboard to hang my clothes up in. I released everything from their capsules and unpacked my giant bags.  
  
Because my tent was so big, there was only room for two more single two man tents. Goten and Trunks shared one and Bra was on her own. They slept in sleeping bags, their bags at the foot of their sleeping area. I couldn't believe they could just live out of a bag like that for two whole nights!  
  
It was too late to swim as the water had turned icy cold from lack of sunshine. Yet Goten stripped down to his boxers, dived in and caught about six giant fish for dinner while the rest of us prepared the campfire. I sat on my unfolding camp chair while the others sat cross legged on the ground. Dinner, as it usually was with Sayians, wasn't every engaging.  
  
Once it was over and night had fully set in, no one had the slightest idea of what to do.  
  
"Let's tell ghost stories." Bra suggested. "I've brought a whole book of them and I'm more than willing to read you a classic tale by Edgar Allan Poe."  
  
"Err....no thanks Bra." Trunks spoke kindly. "Sure we used to tell ghost stories as kids but I think we're all too old for that now. Hey, why don't we play spin the bottle?"  
  
I blushed, knowing that Trunks had suggested this knowing that I was the only girl he could possibly kiss seeing that Bra was his sister. I could feel butterflies in my stomach just from the thought that he might even like me. But Bra put at stop to this straight away.  
  
"No way, Trunks. What if I end up having to pash you? That isn't a very nice thought considering the fact that you are my big brother."  
  
"Good point." Trunks agreed. "It would work better with more people."  
  
"I know, let's spar!" Goten piped up. He had been sitting, crossed legged in the dirt building a tower out of tiny rocks. Every now and then, he would prod it with a finger, causing it to knock over and then build it up again.  
  
"Nah, Bra knows little martial arts and Marron most likely hasn't trained a day in her life. So what's the point if only you and I can fight, Goten?" Trunks replied.  
  
We continued to sit in boredom, trying to think of something to do. Bra kept read over the observations she had taken of the wildlife on the way up. Trunks sprawled out across the ground, using his elbows to hold him up as he looked to the sky and counted the stars out of sheer boredom. Goten had begun building his rock towers again. I watched him with interest until an idea came to mind.  
  
"Hey guys!" I called. "Let's play truth or dare!"  
  
A/N: I know it's a bad place to end the chapter, but I didn't want to make it any longer. Sorry again. 


	6. Just a little peck

"Great idea, Marron!" Trunks sat up emidetly. I was glad I was sitting away from the flames of the fire so that no one could see me blush.  
  
"Let's make the game more interesting." He continued. "I saw you unpacking a capsule fridge before. Knowing you, it will be filled with soda. Go grab a can and we'll all sit in a circle. Since you came up with the idea first, you get first go. Spin the can and whoever it lands on his the person you have to ask 'truth or dare' to. If they refuse to answer or do the dare, the person who asks the question gets to spray them with the fizzed up water from the can. Then the person who was asked gets to spin."  
  
"Cool idea!" Bra praised her older brother. "Go get the can, Marron!"  
  
I did as I was told and returned with a can of soda. They were already in a circle beside the campfire, I joined them and spun the can with all my strength. To my sheer delight, it landed on Trunks.  
  
"Dare." He said before I had a chance to ask the question. His eyes were gleaming. He was so daring and willing to try new things. It was no wonder just about every girl in the school had a crush on him.  
  
He was at my feet. I could make him do anything I wanted him to do, even kiss me! Yet that wasn't such a good idea. Everyone at school knew, as popular as I was, I wasn't the type to flirt and have boyfriends. So in order to keep my reputation, that one had to be crossed off the list. But of course, there were other ways to get something I wanted out of him without having to reveal my feelings.  
  
There was a tree by the river, a branch hanging out over it about a meter of the water's surface. I pointed to it.  
  
"I dare you to jump into the river from that branch...." I paused, almost too embarrassed to say the final bit. "Naked."  
  
Bra gasped, clasping a hand to her mouth. Goten burst into a hysterical fit of laugher and slapped Trunks friendly on the back. Trunks gave everyone a sly smirk, stood up and removed his shirt. I quickly turned away. Sure, I had seen Trunks topless millions of times when I watched him spar or when we went swimming together. But this time it was different. This time I knew I was going to see more of him.  
  
When he had stripped down to his boxers, Trunks made his way to the tree and flew up into the branch. Bra was squealing half with excitement, half with anger that her brother could sink that low. Goten was still laughing like the annoying bugger that he was. I decided to save Trunks some embarrassment.  
  
"You can dive in like that if you want." I called. "I can change the dare."  
  
But Trunks firmly shook his head and dropped his boxers seconds before he made a spectacular dive into the water.  
  
"Shit-it's freezing!" He screamed and Goten, Bra and I fell into a laughing fit.  
  
I saw the outline of his body as he came to shore, snatched up his boxers and then came back to sit at the campfire, drying himself off with his ki and putting on his clothes again. Once fully dressed, he spun the soda can and it landed on his sister.  
  
"Ooooooh this should be interesting." I said with a laugh. "Big brother gets to dare his little sister, wonder what will happen."  
  
"I think I have a pretty good idea." Bra scowled, giving Trunks a playful shove. "So I'll play it safe and pick truth."  
  
"Aw, you're boring, sis." Trunks complained. "Ok, tell me the truth. Who do you like?"  
  
"No one." Bra replied instantly and fiercely. "Unlike the rest of you, I am well aware that my studies take predigest over my social life and you would all do well to follow my example."  
  
Bra spun the soda can and this time it landed on Goten. It didn't take the little brainiac long to come up with something really repulsive.  
  
"Truth or dare?" She asked.  
  
"Dare, of course." Goten replied with an innocent laugh.  
  
"Ok then, I dare you to kiss Marron anywhere. And by anywhere I mean ANYWHERE!"  
  
"YUK!" I shrieked, backing away from them. "THERE IS NO WAY I'M LETTING HIM GET ANYWHERE NEAR ME!"  
  
"Come on, Marron. Just a little peak on the cheek." Trunks tried to convince me.  
  
I shuddered at the thought. Goten.....kiss me? NOT going to happen. Instead, I turned to run into my tent but Trunks was faster. He grabbed my shirt, holding me back and Bra aimed the soda can to my face.  
  
"Remember, Marron. I get to spray you if you don't cooperate."  
  
She was dead serious. I knew that if she sprayed me, I'd be covered in soda unless I was brave enough to take a bath with the fishes in the lake. I wasn't. Kissing Goten was better than that death wish.  
  
Goten was blushing slightly. It was the first time I'd seen him embarrassed. His face was a rose pink, brining colour to his cheeks and making his rich black hair stand out. He came close. Too close! I squirmed, but remembering the soda can, stopped and held out my hand.  
  
"Just make it quick." I begged as Goten got down on his hands and knees. He took my hand in his and gave me a quick peak.  
  
Trunks and Bra gasped with awe, feeling our embarrassment and applauded Goten as he sat down again. I rubbed my hand delicately. My skin still tingled where his lips had touched it.  
  
"Ok, Goten. Your turn."  
  
I made a silent agreement with myself to choose only truth from that time on.  
  
I woke up for the fifth time that night. I had a dire urge to use the bathroom yet 'natures bathroom' consisted mainly of a river and a bush. I was a little too nervous to go but I had no other option. Eventually, I climbed out of bed and wished that Bulma had invented a capsule bathroom.  
  
The bush I selected was behind the boy's tent. I felt a bit nervous about it seeing as they were only a meter away from me. But they didn't notice me as they were engaged in their own conversation.  
  
"So Trunks, you like any girls?" It was Goten who asked. "I know loads like you."  
  
"Hey, loads like you as well, Goten." Trunks replied. I had to listen carefully as they spoke no louder than a whisper.  
  
"That's not answering my question." Goten was annoyed. "Do you like any girls?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm not really thinking about girls at the moment. My mother and grandfather are counting on me to pass the HSC with flying colours so I can take over the family company when they retire. Studying his my main priority at the moment. There will be time for relationships later."  
  
My heart sank to the pit of my stomach. All hopes for having Trunks as my high school boyfriend and been lost. He wasn't looking for a girlfriend. Like Bra, his main priority was the HSC and he wouldn't be looking for a girlfriend until he graduated.  
  
"What about you, Goten?" Trunks asked his best friend mockingly. "What's going on between you and Marron?"  
  
"Nothing." Both Goten and I were taken aback. "We're just friends, that's all."  
  
We weren't even friends! I would have liked nothing better than to waltz right into the tent and shout at them both but I held myself back, wanting to hear the rest of the conversation.  
  
"Whatever you say, Goten." Trunks said disbelievingly. "I think you would make a cute couple."  
  
"No we wouldn't." Goten protested. "If I do find a girlfriend, she has to love fighting. Hey, remember that day when we were fighting Majin Buu...." I scrambled from behind the tree and washed my hands in the river. The conversation had changed to 'great fighting moments in history' and it was never a topic I found interesting. I finished washing my hands and went back to bed, now able to sleep perfectly well. 


	7. Something in common?

A/N: I don't own the song 'Amazing'. It is by George Michael and it rocks. (Hehe, George is Ryan's saint name, lol. (Read my profile lol))  
  
"Wake up, breakfast!"  
  
I opened my eyes drearily just as a pillow smacked into my face. I attempted to scream but my voice was muffled as another pillow flew into my face. I looked into the eyes of Goten and Trunks who were standing on either side of my bed, pelting me with their pillows.  
  
"Stop it, guys!" Bra came to my rescue, coming into my tent. "She's already awake. Anyway, breakfast is ready."  
  
Goten and Trunks dropped their pillows and ran out of the tent like lunatics. Bra gathered the pillows as I staggered out of bed.  
  
"How can you wake up to that every morning?" I groaned as I attempted to make my bed.  
  
"I'm used to it now." Bra said with a sheepish grin. "Trunks wakes me up like that just about every morning."  
  
She left me to get dressed and I put on my jeans and blue tank top over my bikini. I didn't bother with makeup and perfume. I realized now that camping wasn't the place for that kind of thing. After I brushed my hair, I met the others for breakfast, which was, to my delight, fish yet again.  
  
"What are we going to do today?" I asked the group in general as I pushed away my serving of fish. Goten snatched it and added it to his own plate.  
  
"Swim and spar, of course!" Goten answered me as if I was stupid. I narrowed my eyes and he snapped his mouth shut. Good, he had learnt his lesson.  
  
After we ate, Goten, Trunks and Bra changed into their swimming costumes and dived into the river. I stood at the side, shivering in my hot pink bikini.  
  
"Come on, Marron. The fish won't hurt you unless you provoke them!" Bra shouted.  
  
Trunks saw me shivering and he and Goten came to the water's edge. Trunks took my arms and held me securely.  
  
"It's ok, Marron. I'll help you." He said sternly with a kind smile on his face. I relaxed a little in his arms.  
  
It all happened pretty fast. As soon as I had gained his trust, he lifted me into the air and threw me into the water, at least ten paces out. I screamed shrilly as I flew across the air and landed with a deafening splash into the slimy, cold waters.  
  
Landing in the river came as a shock to me. I could swim pretty well but I wasn't prepared for this. I shouted and spluttered trying to make my way to the surface. I could feel the fish swimming between my legs. I remembered what Bra said about provoking them and became terrified.  
  
I felt firm arms gab me and hurl me out of the water. I coughed, gasping for air and turned my face upwards to meet with Goten's gaze. He was hovering horizontally above the river, holding my wrists so I wouldn't fall. Trunks and Bra flew beside him, their faces egg white.  
  
"My gosh, I'm so sorry, Marron!" Trunks cried. "I didn't know that I would put your life in danger like that. It was just a bit of fun."  
  
"It's ok." I muttered as Goten flew me over to the riverbank and placed me softly on the ground.  
  
"It's not ok, Trunks. You could have killed her!" Bra slapped her brother harshly.  
  
"Hey I said sorry!" He punched her back and soon they were sparring. Goten knelt beside me, his face unusually stern.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked. When I nodded, he joined the Briefs in a sparring match leaving me alone on the bank. This camping thing wasn't as fun as I would have hoped.  
  
"Going exploring." Bra called as she came out of her tent. "See you guys later!"  
  
It was afternoon and we had just finished lunch. Bra was dressed in jeans and a long sleeved shirt, her backpack over her back.  
  
"You can't go alone, sis. What if you encounter some wild animal? You're not exactly a skilled fighter." Trunks protested.  
  
"I know enough martial arts to get by with." Bra frowned so her forehead curved in frown lines. "I don't need an escort."  
  
"Like I said, don't go alone. I'll go with you and Marron and Goten should stay behind to watch over the camp." Trunks prepared to leave too.  
  
Alone with Goten? Again? No way! He could stay here on his own for all I care!  
  
"I'm coming too!" I complained.  
  
"No, please let me go alone, Trunks?" Bra pleaded. "I just want some time to make observations about the wildlife around me."  
  
"No, Bra. I'll come with you for protection. Goten, stay here with Marron and guard the camp." Trunks' voice was stern. I had to give in.  
  
"Make sure you're back quickly!" I shouted and Bra nodded.  
  
"No longer than a few hours."  
  
Once they were gone, Goten dived into the river and I sat alone in by the riverbank, watching him swim. After being dumped by Trunks, I was terrified of that river and refused to go in.  
  
Seeing me alone, Goten came out of the river, dripping with water and dressed in black board shorts. He sat beside me and grinned, his dark eyes gleaming.  
  
"So....what music do you like?" He asked.  
  
I shrugged. "Everything."  
  
"What's your favorite song?"  
  
"Amazing by George Michael at the moment." I said it carelessly, then remembered it was the song Goten had been listening to on my first day of tutoring when I came to find him.  
  
"Hey, that's my favorite song too!" He said triumphantly. "See? We do have something in common."  
  
I laughed lightly, unable to contain myself. "Oh so that's what this is about, huh?"  
  
"Well, it's not what you think. You know, if you get what I'm saying." He was blushing again, rubbing the back of his head with his hand and starring at his feet. "I just want us to be friends, that's all. Why don't you like me, Marron?"  
  
I was speechless. All this time he knew I hated him and hadn't said anything about it? Even though he knew I utterly despised him, he was always so happy and positive around me and never said anything mean? I sighed, not knowing how to answer him.  
  
"I just think that if you give me a chance, we could be friends. I mean, sure we might not like the same things and all. But if our fathers can manage to be best friends, why can't we get along?"  
  
"We can, I suppose." I was blushing with embarrassment. I had no idea how to answer his questions. "I mean, I suppose you're a nice enough guy."  
  
"Cool." He was smiling again, his old irritating grin back on his face. "Now lets go for a swim, please?"  
  
"No!" I shouted, and he shrugged.  
  
"Suit yourself." He said and dived back into the river.  
  
I was more than happy to return home on Sunday night. I fell into my mother's arms and cried into her shoulder.  
  
"Never ever make me go camping again, Mum!" I sobbed.  
  
"Oh it wasn't that bad, was it?" Krillin came behind me and picked up my bags.  
  
"Yes it was! Trunks threw me into the lake and I nearly drowned. We ran out of soda and bottled water and had to drink from the river. We ate fish everyday and there was no bathroom or anything! It stink like fish! And worst of all, we played truth or dare and Goten had to kiss me!"  
  
"Aw, kissing Goten isn't that bad is it?" 18 said with a laugh and her husband joined her.  
  
"Yes it is! It's like, so not funny, Mum!" I howled and ran upstairs to take a long and well deserved shower. 


	8. Just as Friends

"Hey Marron, what happened to that tent we bought you?" Krillin asked me during breakfast. "I couldn't find it when I unpacked your things."  
  
"Oh the 'Tent in a Tube'? I left that in the forest." I said carelessly.  
  
"Marron, that was a very expensive item!" 18 scolded me.  
  
"It wouldn't fit back in it's tube." I said as innocently as Goten. "And it makes a nice home for all the little animals."  
  
18 groaned with frustration and threw her hands up in the air. "I just don't know what to do with you, Marron."  
  
"I know what to do with me. Take myself to school. See you guys later."  
  
I stood up from the table and left my house, arriving at the bus stop. I was watching my feet and not looking where I was going and accidentally banged into something thick and heavy. I fell back on my butt and gazed stupidly up into Goten's confused face. Everyone else was laughing idiotically.  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I shouted angrily. "I COULD HAVE BEEN HURT!"  
  
Goten bent and grasped my wrists, pulling me back to my feet in one small tug. Our faces came too close for comfort and I backed away from him quickly. He grinned.  
  
"Sorry, Marron. Didn't see you coming."  
  
"Jerk." I mumbled and climbed onto the bus.  
  
I didn't talk to him again until lunch when we met at our lockers. He waited behind me while I put my books away.  
  
"Hey, don't you need to...." I trailed off and turned to face him.  
  
"Nah, I can wait. Don't want to send you to the nurse again." He laughed at his own private joke.  
  
"Your not funny, you know." I said it hurtfully and immediately felt bad. I wasn't heartless enough to want to hurt someone's feelings. Even if it was my worst enemy's.  
  
"Not as funny as you." He shook it off so lightly, it surprised me enough to make me smile.  
  
"Nothing brings you down at all." I said as I shut my locker door.  
  
"Yup." He moved forward and I backed out from my locker.  
  
Instead of retreating to the cafeteria, I waited while he put his books away. I didn't know why, but it just felt like the polite thing to do. It even surprised Goten when he turned around later and saw me standing behind him.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" He asked and I shrugged in reply. I didn't exactly know the answer to the question.  
  
"Well, want to go to lunch?" He broke the silence.  
  
We walked into the lunchroom together. The popular guys and girls always sit together because the girls want to be with their boyfriends and others like me, who are single, have nothing better to do than watch them. Goten and I squished onto the end of a table occupied by nearly all the popular kids in grade ten, including Trunks. Bra was at the table too, clinging to her brother as usual.  
  
"Hey where were you guys? I was looking for you everywhere." Bra called down the table and everyone stopped kissing to stare.  
  
"Gone round the back of the school with Marron, eh Goten?" A footballer named Josh joked.  
  
"No, we were in the locker room." Goten answered stupidly. My cheeks turned bright red and I covered my face with my hands. He could be so stupid at times.  
  
"Oh so you were in the locker room, huh?" It was Carl who spoke this time. Another pathetic footballer.  
  
"We were in the locker room but we were putting away our books. THAT'S ALL!"  
  
"Wow, you freak out easily, Marron. We were just kidding around." Trunks interrupted.  
  
All the same, I was too furious to eat anything and I spent lunch hour fuming.  
  
After tutoring with Gohan, Goten was unusually waiting for me outside the house.  
  
"Hey Marron!" Even for Goten, he was over enthusiastic. But his tone changed almost completely after he had said the first part. "Um.....how was tutoring?"  
  
"Same as usual." I said with raised eyebrows. I could tell there was something going on from the way Goten was starring at me.  
  
"Marron?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Err....Marron?"  
  
I was getting impatient. "Lord, spit it out man!"  
  
"Listen...I was wondering....do you.....maybe.....want to...." He trailed off, for once lost for words.  
  
"Just say it. I don't bite. Regularly." Of course it wasn't funny. But Goten finds everything funny so it didn't surprise me when he erupted with laughter.  
  
"Ok, I'll say it. Marron, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies this weekend."  
  
I froze, unable to believe that Goten had just asked me out. Goten!? Ask me out!? It sounded highly unlikely. But it was true! Unless he had some other crazy scheme planned.  
  
"You mean with Trunks and Bra?" I asked, my eyebrows still raised.  
  
"Well, if you want them to come I suppose they can." He mumbled, as if investing the Briefs was an afterthought. I felt eyes on my back and saw Gohan standing behind us.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, Goten. I think Trunks and Bra should come too."  
  
"Um....ok. I'll call them tonight." Goten was incredibly embarrassed.  
  
"What will we see?" I asked and begged he would mention some romance movie.  
  
Romance movie plus Trunks Briefs equals HEAVEN!!  
  
"Don't care. Whatever's on."  
  
"Sure." It sounded as if this was some sort of date. I felt as though I had to say something to convince myself it wasn't. "It's not like a date or anything. It's more of a friend thing, right?"  
  
"Yeah. A friend thing." Goten grinned then stepped forward and put his arms around my waist. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yup." I said even though it was unnecessary since we were already flying into the air.  
  
"Marron, Goten is on the phone!" 18 hollered from downstairs.  
  
I was sitting on my bed, doing my homework and ignored her completely. That was, until she came charging upstairs like a wild elephant, threw my door open and screamed in my ear.  
  
"MARRON! GOTEN IS ON THE PHONE!"  
  
"Ok, whatever." I muttered and took the portable receiver from her hand and spoke into the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Marron."  
  
The voice on the other end of the phone didn't sound at all like Goten's. It sounded deeper, smoother and more mature than before. For a minute, I thought I was speaking with Trunks and my mother and somehow mixed them up.  
  
"This is Goten right?"  
  
"Of course, who else would it be?" He said with a laugh. It was the usual Goten laugh and I was reassured.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Remember what we spoke about on Monday? About going to the movies?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I found one I think you'd like. Only problem is that Trunks and Bra can't come. Bulma is going to some conference thing and she wants both of them there for educational purposes."  
  
Go to the movies with Goten? Alone? Just the two of us????  
  
"So.....we still going?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"If you still want to. I mean....just as friends." He sounded embarrassed.  
  
I could hear his stereo in the background and a mental picture of him sitting crossed legged and red faced on his bed crossed my mind. I shook my head as if it could get the image out of my mind and focused on something else in the room. My hairbrush.  
  
"I guess so. I'm not really doing anything else." I told my hairbrush. "Why not?"  
  
"Great!" Goten answered in my right ear instead. But I refused to picture the relief in his face. I kept starring into the hairbrush.  
  
"So when is it on? What movie is it?"  
  
"It's a surprise. I'll meet you outside Capsule City cinema at ten on Saturday morning, ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
There was a long silence and I could hear the music in the background more clearer than ever.  
  
"Well.....see you at school tomorrow." "Yeah. Bye." I finished and hung up.  
  
Immediately, I dropped the phone to the ground with a clash and pounded my bed screaming to myself. 18 interrupted when she came in to see what was going on.  
  
"What wrong, sweetheart?" She asked, sitting on my bed and pulling me upright and into a tight hug.  
  
"Goten invited me to the movies. Alone. No Trunks and Bra. Just the two of us." I sobbed.  
  
"Aw, your first date." 18 sighed. She may not appear to be romantic at first sight but really, romance was one of my mother's passions.  
  
"It's not a date. We're going as friends. But still, I can't believe I agreed to that. A few weeks ago, I wouldn't even bother speaking to him on the phone. Now we're going to the movies together. It's just.....weird."  
  
"It's perfectly normal. I may not know much about dating and boys since I never really had a boyfriend besides your father. But I do know that making you his friend isn't Goten's only intention."  
  
"Get real, Mum. This is Goten Son we're talking about. Like I would go out with him! The very idea is gross." I scowled and 18 chuckled.  
  
"Whatever you say, dear." She said in her most mother-like tone and left me to pout.  
  
"Why does everyone think something is going on between Goten and I?" I asked myself. "Why can't anyone see that we're just friends. Actually I'm still not sure I'd consider Goten a friend. We're just going to the movie as friends. Just as friends. That's all."  
  
Why did Goten have to be so complicated???? 


	9. Movies with Goten

I woke up early on Saturday. I paced my bedroom, unable to sleep and eventually decided it would be better use of time to get ready.  
  
I wore a pale pink mini skirt and a white halter neck top with oversized plastic white loop earrings in each ear. I brushed out my hair and pushed it out of my eyes with a white headband. I wore light makeup and perfume and high heeled white strappy shoes. Combined with my pale pink handbag and matching jewelry, I had to admit I looked pretty good.  
  
By the time I was ready, it was breakfast. Krillin raised his eyebrows when I came downstairs so they disappeared behind his hair.  
  
"I thought you and Goten were going to the movies as friends."  
  
"Yeah, we are." I narrowed my eyes. Yet my father hadn't learnt that the narrowed-eye look meant I wasn't in a pleasant mood.  
  
"Pretty dressed up just for a friend thing." Krillin teased me.  
  
"I dress up for everything. What's the problem?"  
  
"Your father is merely pointing out the fact that you have taken even more care than usual to ensure you look glamorous." 18 spoke for her husband.  
  
"Fine then! I'll never dress up again!" I shouted and stormed upstairs.  
  
It was still only eight and I wasn't meeting Goten until ten. I tried everything to pass the time. Doing homework, watching TV, listening to music. EVERYTHING! But all I could think about was what movie we were going to see. Finally nine thirty rolled around and I left the house to take the short walk to the movies.  
  
I was earlier than Goten. But I didn't have to wait long since he arrived only moments later.  
  
"Hey, I wanted to be earlier than you!" I exclaimed. He was wearing baggy black pants and a dark blue tank top that, mixed with his dark hair and eyes, made him slightly gothic. But still he looked ok, I suppose. As ok as Goten could be.  
  
"Oh well. Sorry." I watched him stare at me for a while, then became irritated.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"You like pink?" He asked.  
  
"Sort of. It suits me, I guess." I waited, expecting a complement.  
  
"You look different somehow. Kind of....sweeter."  
  
"Sweeter?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know. I suppose you normally wear stronger colours like red and blue. But pink and white makes you look kind of innocent....sweeter."  
  
That was kind of cute, I suppose. Not what I had been expecting him to say. But Goten had a habit of saying spare-of-the-moment things that somehow seemed to fit into the conversation.  
  
"Tell me what we're going to see." I ordered him. It was the one thing that had been irritating me since Thursday when he phoned me up.  
  
He didn't answer me with words, but pointed to the large screen that displayed the movies that were showing. He was pointing to a movie called 'Love After Love.'  
  
"Love After Love? Corny title." I laughed nervously.  
  
"Yeah I know. But the reviews are good and Videl and my mum both say that girls like this romancy stuff so why not?"  
  
"Romancy isn't a word, Goten." I informed him. It was something Gohan had taught me during my every first lessons. He hated slang and false words.  
  
He shrugged innocently. "You know what I mean."  
  
We bought our tickets and Goten bought four large popcorns and three super sodas. I tried to hide my face, embarrassed by the large amount of food Goten was carrying.  
  
"Are you really going to eat all that?" I whispered as we passed a group of starring kids.  
  
"Of course! Oh, you can have some too." He offered me the popcorn which I politely refused. I wasn't exactly in the mood.  
  
I followed Goten into the cinema and we sat at the back. The row was empty except for one old lady who gave me an awaked stare. I wondered if she thought Goten and I had plans to make out and was purposely sitting in the back row to catch teenagers.  
  
Goten was already eating like the pig that he was and the movie hadn't even started yet. I watched him eat with interest. As I saw him eat now on a regular basis, it wasn't grossing me out as much anymore.  
  
"Want some?" He offered. Realizing I hadn't ate all day, I reached for a handful but Goten pulled the popcorn away. "You have to get it first." He joked.  
  
"Stop kidding around." I reached again but grasped only air. "I haven't eaten anything all day."  
  
"Wow. You better try harder than." He chuckled.  
  
I lunged forward fully now. Goten pulled the popcorn away from me and it spilled over the seat beside him. I landed in Goten's lap and the old woman gave us both a dirty stare. I hurriedly sat upright again.  
  
"Goten, you're evil." I scowled and he grinned foolishly.  
  
"Not THAT evil, Marron. Majin Buu was pure evil." He threw a piece of popcorn into the air and I caught it in my mouth. I was hungry enough even to take Goten's sympathy.  
  
"Oh stop going on about that. I know you and Trunks were great heroes and a vital part in the story of Majin Buu but you don't have to brag about it all the time."  
  
"Really? You think I'm a hero?" Goten's face was cheerful.  
  
"I don't know. I don't remember any of it. That's just what my dad says." I felt embarrassed I had said that much and changed the subject. "Now pass a soda. Even you can't drink all three."  
  
"Yes I can." Goten argued playfully, holding one above his head. The movie had started but neither of us were paying attention. I stood up and grabbed the drink. Goten pulled away and it flew out of his hand, crashing onto the old lady's head.  
  
I stared from her and then to Goten and we both burst out laughing. I was unable to contain myself. The sight of the old bag covered in soda and pieces of popcorn stuck in her tight gray curls was hilarious. Everyone turned to stare at us and the old lady got from her seat and moved away. Two ushers hurried into the cinema and coaxed us outside.  
  
"I'm sorry but you're causing too much disruptions in the movie and you have to leave." One usher said frightfully. He was short and pimply. Goten was tall and strong. Who wouldn't be terrified?  
  
"Ok." Goten answered him plainly and the usher gasped with relief. "Come on Marron, let's get some proper lunch."  
  
We found a café and sat down to eat. I had never been thrown out of anything in my life and I was still shaking from the thrill of it. As starving as I was, I could hardly swallow. Goten tried to convince me to relax a bit.  
  
"So what's your favorite colour? Pink?"  
  
"No. Red. You?"  
  
"Purple." I giggled, causing him to frown. "What's so funny?" He asked.  
  
"You don't seem like a purple person. You're more of a orange and dark blue person."  
  
"Hah, hah, hah." He said sarcastically. "I like purple. It's the colour of my favorite pair of pants."  
  
"Hey, whatever." It was my turn to grin. "Let's think of random questions. What about....favorite animal?"  
  
"Dragon. You?"  
  
"Elephant." Now it was Goten's turn to laugh.  
  
"That's a strange choice!"  
  
"I'm a strange person." I answered. "You're turn to ask."  
  
"Favorite movie?"  
  
"Not that one." We both spluttered with laughter at the memory of the old lady soaking in soda and popcorn.  
  
"Hey, I liked it. Sure I didn't watch it but what went on in the cinema is something I'll remember for a lifetime."  
  
"Yuk. You just made it sound like we were getting it on in there." I said without thinking. We both blushed unconsciously.  
  
After lunch, Goten walked back to my house with me. He was walking pretty close to my side and I felt his hand brush against my own slightly. But for once, I didn't try and move away. I knew now that Goten and I had finally made a truce and it had been settled over that single lunchtime. I didn't want to ruin it already.  
  
"I had fun. Thanks Marron." Goten said with a smile when we stopped out the front of my house.  
  
"Yeah. Me too." I replied.  
  
"Let's do it again sometime. Only next time she should invite a big group. Heaps of people from school."  
  
"Ok."  
  
There was a long silence and I fumbled with my purse while Goten ran the tip of his shoe through the dirt and watched his feet.  
  
"Well. Goodbye." I finally spoke.  
  
"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Goten gave me a shy wave and flew through the sky. I watched him until he became a distant dot and then went back inside.  
  
"Did you have fun, Marron?" Krillin asked when I came inside. "Was the movie good?"  
  
"Ok, I suppose." I thought it was better not to mention the fact that we were thrown out only ten minutes into the movie.  
  
That night I lay awake in bed, unable to sleep. I kept thinking about Goten. He wasn't all THAT bad. Sure, he could be annoying, repulsive and irritating. But he could also be funny, interesting and intelligent when he wanted to be. He wasn't the thick-headed brute I always thought he was. Now I had taken the chance to get to know him, I realized he wasn't that bad.  
  
Who knows? Maybe we might even be friends. 


	10. The Staring Competition

Sometime in the next week, I made my way into English class as usual. Straight away, other popular girls gathered around me and took seats as close to me as possible. Only Bra didn't bother rushing to sit next to me. She only ever sat with Trunks.  
  
I never took notice of who was sitting on either side of me until I had unpacked my things and set them up on my desk. When I looked up, I saw that Tory was on my right hand side and Goten was on my left. VERY UNUSUAL.  
  
"Hey." He said with a smile as he put his English things on the desk.  
  
"Why are you sitting here?" I whispered in reply. If I brought too much attention to the fact, I knew what would happen.  
  
He shrugged, not bothering to realize the importance of keeping his voice down. "Felt like it, I guess."  
  
It was one thing to be Goten's friend out of school. But in the classroom, everything was different and I had a reputation to keep. But just as I stood to change seats, the English teacher entered and I had to stay.  
  
"Hey, your wearing purple pants." I said in an attempt to make conversation with him.  
  
He was wearing his favorite outfit, purple pants and a long sleeved white shirt. He wore that almost everyday to school. I wondered how much he made his mother wash it.  
  
"Yup. You're not wearing red." He whispered in reply while the teacher started lecturing. I happened to be wearing a denim skirt and a black gothic styled top.  
  
"I don't have to wear it just because it's my favorite colour." I retorted a little loudly, causing the teacher to stop speaking and I had to stop too.  
  
"Movies was fun." Goten said a little later into the lesson. He opened his schoolbag and took out a can of soda. "Thought you might like this."  
  
"Hah, hah." I said sarcastically but put the soda can in my own bag. How could I resist soda?  
  
As the lesson wore on and we had to start on some proper work, I discovered Goten wasn't such a terrible work partner. Somehow, we ended up working through things together and unlike normal classes, we actually got the work done! It felt as if Goten had one half of the information and I had the other. Put it together and it becomes one whole!  
  
But this was only the beginning of it. Goten sat next to me in every lesson for the rest of the day. We didn't sit next to each other at lunch. There was such thing as seeing too much of the one person. The next day, we sat together in every class as well, and the next day and the one after that.  
  
Eventually I stopped feeling strange every time Goten sat beside me and it became a usual event. If I came to class late, Goten would always save me a seat beside him and vice versa. It wasn't as though it was a bad thing. With Goten, I managed to get my work done and still had time left over to be stupid and muck around with him.  
  
Of course, other people noticed. But for once, I didn't care. So what if they thought we were dating? WE knew the truth. Goten and I were just friends. Possibly very good friends.  
  
But was our relationship deep enough for me to be able to call him my best friend???  
  
Many weeks later, Goten and I were sitting alone together in Science class. As always, we were Science partners and we were working on an experiment. It's always a good idea to try and be Science partners with either Trunks or Bra because working with them often meant that you didn't have to do any work. But Goten and I loved to muck around in Science and being his Science partner was always interesting. For instance, today we had managed to blow up all our lab equipment which meant we had free time while our Science teacher found us a new Bunsen Burner.  
  
"So....what will we do to pass the time?" Goten asked, swinging back on his chair.  
  
"No idea. Talk, I suppose." I let my hair out and began to brush it with the brush I always kept in my bag. I could feel Goten watching me and scowled from behind the long, wispy bits of hair that fell into my face.  
  
"What?" I asked rudely.  
  
"Why are you brushing your hair? It looked fine before and I don't see why girls are so obsessed." Goten replied and I had to grin. He was so naive.  
  
"I bet you haven't brushed that porky-pine on the top of your head since the day you were born, right?"  
  
"Yup. Hairbrushes are weird."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are too. Don't those little spikes hurt your head?"  
  
"No. Here, feel." I passed him the brush, a little nervous that his head might be infested with nits. He held it to his head, but then stopped and examined it again.  
  
"How do you do this again?" He asked and I groaned impatiently. It took it from his hands and began to brush through his hair.  
  
I was surprised when my hand brushed against his hair. There wasn't a single knot or anything and it was as soft as my own which I treated with expensive shampoo everyday. How was that possible?  
  
"Something wrong?" Goten asked, trying to look up but I forced his head down.  
  
"Are you sure you don't wash your hair?" I asked curiously.  
  
"No. But there is not really any need. Full blooded Sayian's hair doesn't change from the day he or she is born. Because I am a half Sayian, my hair can change styles but it does stay and feel the same as it did when I was born. And we never get any nits or anything."  
  
A very detailed explanation. I was surprised Goten could come up with it. Suddenly, I heard someone call my name and turned to see the whole class starring at us.  
  
"I never thought you would sink low enough to try and feel Goten up in Science class, Marron." Josh called and everyone else collapsed with laughter.  
  
I felt my face blush red as I sat down next to Goten again. He was blushing too, but he never went red. Only rose pink.  
  
"Maybe we should find some other way to pass the time." Goten whispered embarrassedly.  
  
"Yeah." I replied as I put my hairbrush back in my bag. Why me? Why couldn't everyone see we were only FRIENDS!?  
  
"Hey I know, let's have a starring competition!" Goten exclaimed suddenly.  
  
"What's that?" I asked.  
  
"Gohan and I used to play it all the time when it was raining and there was nothing else to do. Before he went to a proper high school, of course. It's pretty simple. We have to stare at each other in the eye until someone blinks. If you blink, you lose and the other person wins. Got it?"  
  
"I guess." It didn't sound too hard.  
  
"Ok then. Shut your eyes and I'll count to three. On three, open them and we'll start."  
  
I nodded and snapped my eyes shut. The last thing I saw before I did was Goten watching me, his head titled to one side and his eyes fixed on mine. I fell into the darkness behind my closed eyes and heard Goten's voice swell around me.  
  
"One.....two......three."  
  
My eyes sprung open and met with Goten's straight away. It was the first time I had looked directly into his eyes. Sure, I had seen them before. But not in this depth. His eyes were coal black, yet warmth and security surrounded me when I starred into them. I could feel power in his gaze, strength beyond all reason. A never dying flame that warmed me as much as it warmed him.....  
  
"You blinked." It was Goten who spoke as he shut his own eyes and wiped them dry. The effort to keep them open had left them filled with water.  
  
I turned away from his face and starred at the table. What was wrong with me? Why was I blushing so much? This was just a friendship thing between Goten and I. Why did it make me feel so strange? My stomach felt empty and soulless. My heart was pounding fiercely against my chest, so harshly it actually hurt.  
  
"Goten, Marron. I finally found you the equipment. Make sure not to blow anything up again, ok?" The Science teacher said as he hurried into the room.  
  
I had to look at Goten again. He didn't look at me any differently. He was smiling as I was, but nothing unusual. So why was it happening to me and not him? He stood up and made his way to the bench we had been working at before. I attempted to follow him but my legs felt wobbly like jelly and I had to clutch onto the desk to stop myself from falling.  
  
"Marron? Are you ok?" Goten asked me.  
  
"Um....think so." I mumbled. He held out a hand and led me to the bench. I felt like such an idiot. Why was I acting so strangely? I had to ask him if it was happening to him as well.  
  
"Goten? Do you feel any different from before? Anything different at all?"  
  
"Nope. Why?" When I didn't reply, his voice became stern. "Are you sick? Do you want to go to the nurse?"  
  
"No. I'm fine." I lied and tried to act bouncy. Though I wasn't in the mood.  
  
When I got off the bus at home, I refused to go to tutoring with Goten. Something told me that flying with him in my current state wasn't a good idea.  
  
"Don't feel well. Go on without me." I clutched my stomach to convince them. It worked pretty well because they let me go.  
  
"Hey mum." I said, coming into the house. "I'm not feeling well so I came home. Sorry."  
  
"Not feeling well?" 18 came to my side and felt my forehead. "You do look a bit pale. You should go upstairs and relax."  
  
When I was alone in my room, I collapsed onto my bed and pelted my pillow. What on earth was wrong with me? Why did I feel so weird when I looked into Goten's eyes? Was it because I liked him? As MORE then a friend? No way! But what else could it be?  
  
It had to be a crush. Perfectly normal since Goten was the guy who sat next to me every class and always talked to me. It was only natural that I would develop some feeling for him eventually. But it wouldn't last long like my nearly eight year crush on Trunks. I made a bet with myself that the queer feeling would be gone by tomorrow. And thank Kami I was right.  
  
Only whenever I came near Goten, the queer feeling would come back again. 


	11. Trunks' Birthday

A/N: In this story, although in DBZ he hasn't been introduced in this time period yet, Uub is going to make an appearance for some random reason. Well, who else can Bra have as a boyfriend?????  
  
Throughout the whole year, Trunks Briefs' birthday party was the biggest social event. Everyone in grade ten was invited as well as some kids in the grades above and below. And of course, because he is Trunks Briefs, everybody always turns up.  
  
The same thing happened every year. Bulma is a real party nut and spends a lot of time decorating C.C, making food and hiring a DJ. The party mainly consisted of dating, dancing, some underage drinking and swimming in the backyard pool.  
  
I spent Saturday picking clothes, doing my hair and making myself beautiful so I would be ready to go at eight. After spending all day getting ready, I ended up in a red dress that only barely covered my thighs. It had tiny shoulder straps and straps going all down the back. I wore strappy high heeled black shoes and carried a matching black hand bag. To this I added makeup and perfume and wore my red bikini underneath. I was finally ready to go.  
  
"Um.....do you think that will be appropriate, Marron?" Krillin asked when he saw my outfit.  
  
"Of course. Everyone else will be wearing similar clothes." I argued.  
  
"I remember when you used to go to Trunks' birthday parties dressed in a fairy tutu and with white ribbons in your pigtails and came home carrying a piece of cake and a balloon." 18 said with a sigh. "Obviously those days are over."  
  
"Oh really mother!" I retorted and stomped out of the room to take the short walk to Trunks' place.  
  
Bulma opened the door for me when I arrived. She was wearing her usual red dress and a large smile.  
  
"Hello Marron dear. Everybody is in the back room. Just go on through." She opened the door wider to let me in.  
  
The back room was decorated amazingly as always, with black paper tacked to the walls and covered in gold and silver cardboard stars. The ceiling was hung with streamers and a large disco ball was the centerpiece. The room opened into the back porch and the garden where people were already swimming and the hired DJ had already started the music.  
  
"Hey Marron!" Eliza called and she and a large group of girls hurried over to me. "Love your outfit. It totally rocks!"  
  
"Yours is cool too, Eliza." I replied. "Have you guys seen Goten anywhere?"  
  
"Ah yes, your boyfriend." Jane sighed deeply and the others giggled. "Wish he could be mine."  
  
"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I shouted, glaring at all of them. "NOW TELL ME WHERE HE IS."  
  
"Ok, ok. No need to be a bitch." Kristy said somewhat soothingly. "I thought I saw him at the food table with Trunks just a moment ago."  
  
"The food table. I should have guessed." I said with a laugh and pushed through them, leaving them utterly bewildered. They hadn't ever been rejected by me before. Especially not for Goten.  
  
Goten and Trunks were at the food table with Bra. I had to admit, Bra looked gorgeous. She was wearing a emerald green sequined top and a black leather mini skirt. She had her hair out and falling freely about her face. And she was wearing makeup, which was very rare. And did I detect a hint of Calvin Klein?  
  
Goten and Trunks both looked cute as well in matching black pants held with a belt and silk black tank tops that showed off their muscles. Of course, Trunks was by far the most handsome with his perfect sky blue eyes and wispy lavender hair. And he threw the best parties ever!  
  
"Hey everyone, pass the food." I said and pushed through them to grab a piece of cake.  
  
"You look nice, Marron." Bra complemented. I supposed it was polite to give her a complement in reply.  
  
"You look nice too, Bra. You should wear more makeup."  
  
"It was my mum's idea." Bra scowled. "Even though she knows perfectly well that I detest products that are tested on animals."  
  
"Even so, I think she looks great." Trunks beamed and gave his sister a hug. "And you look fantastic, Marron."  
  
I blushed deeply and filled my mouth with cake to hide it. Through mouthfuls of icing, I managed to say a 'Thank you' though it must have come out completely wrong.  
  
I felt someone tap my shoulder and we all turned around to see Bulma standing behind us, resting her hand on the shoulder of a short, scrawny and kind of geeky looking kid. He did have an awesome haircut, a black Mohawk and his chocolate brown eyes were to die for. His brownish skin gave him an ethic appearance that some girls were wild over. All he needed was a little touching up and he would be fine. His biggest problem was his terrible fashion sense.  
  
"Guys, this is Uub." Bulma introduced him with a false motherly smile that most mothers put on when they were collecting their child from the type of birthday party my own mother had been talking about earlier. "Uub, this is my son Trunks, my daughter Bra and Goten and Marron, whose families are close friends of ours."  
  
Ok, a weird name. But it wouldn't take long for us to find him a nickname that would better suit him.  
  
"Hey." Trunks and I said without much interest.  
  
"Hi ya!" Goten called enthusiastically. Bra said nothing, but eyed Uub up and down as if examining a new parasite.  
  
"Uub is the little boy who is training with Goku to become a martial arts master. Goku has told him all about you guys and his parents want him to study at Orange Star High. So he is going to go to school with you guys! Isn't that exciting?" Bulma explained.  
  
"Um.....yeah. Whatever." Trunks mumbled, looking as though he would rather be somewhere else.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to get acquainted. Trunks, I'm counting on you to make Uub feel included. See you later kids!"  
  
As soon as she was gone, Bra began to ask Uub questions as if she was a detective investigating an eyewitness to a crime scene.  
  
"So how old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen." He replied shyly. He was constantly starring at his shoes.  
  
"Hey same! Did you skip a grade?"  
  
"No. I just started at a younger age."  
  
"Like Goten!"  
  
"Err....yeah."  
  
"So you live really far away, don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How are you going to get to school?"  
  
"Fly."  
  
"Oh. Ok."  
  
This was becoming very boring and, glancing at Goten and Trunks, I saw they felt the same. As if to save us from complete boredom, the DJ started the song 'Amazing' that Goten and I shared as a favorite and I grabbed his hands and led him onto the dance floor.  
  
"You look like a Goth." I joked. "Kind of suits you."  
  
He laughed as we twirled around. "I'll take that as a complement. You're wearing red!"  
  
"I was wondering when you would notice."  
  
When the song ended, Tory swooped down on Goten like a hawk and forced him into a dance with her. He gave me a regretful glance as he was pulled through the crowd and I laughed mockingly as a reply. I was left alone on the dance floor and thought gloomily that perhaps having a partner could have some advantages. But as I was ready to back away, I felt a hand on my shoulder and starred into Trunks' eyes.  
  
"You look beautiful, Marron." He said in a cool and collected voice that made a shiver of pleasure run down my spine. "Want to dance?"  
  
"Is this how you charm all the girls?" I managed to ask as we started moving to the music.  
  
Trunks shrugged. "Seems to work."  
  
"Won't Bulma be mad with you for rejecting Uub?"  
  
"Nah. He and Bra are hanging out. He isn't totally alone."  
  
"That's good."  
  
We danced for about six songs. Heaps of girls came over and asked Trunks for a dance but he rejected all of them, even the really pretty ones and I couldn't hold back a smug and satisfied smirk. Trunks only wanted to dance with me at his birthday party. Me and nobody else.  
  
At about midnight, I went for a swim in the pool with a large group of girls and their boyfriends and then afterwards, I had to use the bathroom to fix myself up. Because there was so much people, we went in twos. Just to get changed and do our hair so it wouldn't take as long. I went in with Eliza.  
  
"So are you two-timing, Marron?" She asked as we stood in front of the mirror and blow-dried our hair.  
  
"Of course not! You know I don't have a boyfriend."  
  
"Then why are you flirting with both Goten and Trunks? Do you want both of them?"  
  
"I am not flirting. It may look like it since we have all known each other as kids and are very close, but we are not going out!" I was shocked she would even mention something like that!  
  
"Everyone knows that you have had a thing for Trunks since you came to school. So flirting with him isn't strange. But with Goten it is. I thought you were enemies....and now you're best friends!?"  
  
"Things change." I said with a shrug.  
  
"Still. Everyone thinks it's weird. If I were you, I would quit trying to be so flirty with Goten because it's giving people the wrong impression."  
  
"So you want me to break off the friendship for the sake of my reputation?" I asked angrily.  
  
"No. You can still be friends. But don't sit next to him in every class and try and stop looking like a try hard. That way, Trunks might actually take an interest in you."  
  
"Shut up, Eliza! You don't know anything!" I screamed and ran out of the bathroom before she could say anything.  
  
But when I arrived home that night and lay awake in bed, I realized Eliza was right. To other people in the class, I must look like a try hard who is two-timing with two guys that I've known since childhood. And I had a reputation to keep! I was the most popular girl in school! I couldn't have that image if I wanted to uphold my position.  
  
I knew now that I had to put my feelings aside and stop acting like I want to go out with Goten. It was still ok to be his friend, but I had to quit acting like his girlfriend. Then when Trunks sees I'm still single, he might start to notice me!  
  
The only hard part would be telling Goten! 


	12. Peer Presure

"Marron darling, time to get up......NOW!" 18 hollered as she shook me awake fiercely.  
  
I groaned and ripped the blankets over my head. I wished only to stay in bed and live there forever. Where I didn't have to worry about school and facing everyone today.  
  
"Still tired from party. Staying in bed." I mumbled from under the blankets. But 18 wouldn't hear of it and threw the blankets off me and pulled me out of bed.  
  
"You were fine yesterday. You should be right for school. Now either start getting ready or you can stay in bed and wake up at eight and not have enough time to be ready for school."  
  
I nodded and stumbled into the bathroom. I stood under the shower and worried as I had been ever since Saturday night. Today I would have to face Goten and tell him I couldn't sit next to him in every class. It was the last thing I wanted to do because sitting next to Goten in every class had really boosted my grades and his. We were a good pair. It was too bad he had to be a guy.  
  
He was at the bus stop of course and smiled cheerfully when he saw me. Everyone was still talking about Trunks' party and everyone had something to say. So people were talking too much for me to get a word in. And that gave me an excuse to keep away from Goten. When the bus arrived, I sat as far away from him as possible.  
  
Even so, I was nervous. I could steer clear of Goten on the bus, but what would happen in class? What would happen when it was time for tutoring?  
  
Our first class was math. I spent forever at my locker and even though he attempted to wait for me, I convinced Goten to go on to class without me. By the time I reached the classroom, the period was half over. I stood outside the classroom door, shivering, too scared to face them.  
  
I heard footsteps behind me and saw our school secretary leading Uub, the scrawny kid from Trunks' party, by the sleeve of his oversized red jacket. He was stony faced and from the fright in his eyes, very intimidated by the large woman who was leading him.  
  
"Hey Uub." I said wearily, hardly interested at all. "You late too?"  
  
"What are you doing standing around here? My gosh, you kids are so difficult to understand. Both of you get in there now and be sure to apologize for being late. Hurry up."  
  
The secretary thrust the door open and pushed us both inside. The lesson stopped and everyone turned to stare, whispering to each other from behind their hands. I could feel Uub shuffling anxiously beside me.  
  
"This must be Uub, the new student in our school." Mrs Morgan said as she stood to shake the miserable looking boy's hand. "Everyone, give Uub a nice warm welcome."  
  
A few people muttered a hello but most kept their head down and couldn't care less. Only Goten sounded cheerful to see him. I stole a glance at the half Sayian who had saved me a seat beside him. I felt so guilty, I thought I would be sick.  
  
"Take a seat Uub and we'll get you started on some work." Mrs Morgan said with a false and sticky smile. Uub nodded and was about to take a seat on his own when I held out a hand to stop him. I had an idea.  
  
"I know Uub from out of school. He can sit with me." I said firmly.  
  
Mrs Morgan's eyes swiveled to face me and she frowned, only just realizing I had been standing there. "And where have you been, Marron? It's not like you to be late to school."  
  
"I overslept. I'm sorry." I mumbled and then grabbed Uub by the hand and led him to a table behind Jane and Eliza.  
  
Goten was staring at me with a look of sheer disbelief. I thought he would just figure I was being nice to the new kid by sitting with him but Goten knew me too well to fall for that. He knew I wasn't the sort of person who would do that. When I gave him a pitiful and sorrowful look, he turned away from me and bent his head towards his work. I felt as if my whole body was going to split in two.  
  
When Mrs Morgan had launched back into the lesson and it was safe to have a conversation, Eliza turned around in her seat and gave me a thumbs up. When I returned her positive remark with a depressed frown, she nodded understandingly.  
  
"Don't worry. It's for the best, Marron."  
  
"I feel so rotten."  
  
"It couldn't be helped. You can still be friends. Just don't sit next to him all the time and stop flirting."  
  
"I know."  
  
The class ended and when Goten tried to talk to me, I enclosed myself in a group of girls and pretended to talk to them. Goten kept his distance and didn't even try to sit next to me for the rest of the day. I could feel pieces of my body being ripped off inside me, one by one. I felt so rotten.  
  
After school, we walked home together as usual. Trunks, Bra and Goten walked ahead, lost in conversation and I trudged behind them, keeping my eyes on my shoes. After a while, Goten fell back and walked along beside me.  
  
"Marron....is there something wrong? Why didn't you sit with me today?" He asked sternly. I could taste the fear in his voice.  
  
"Sorry Goten." I knew I had to tell him. It was now or never. "I spoke to Eliza at the party.....she said that.....she said....."  
  
"Just tell me. Please."  
  
"She thinks we shouldn't sit together all the time. It's giving everyone the wrong impression. We both have reputations to keep."  
  
"But we're just friends." Goten cried, bewildered. Trunks and Bra stopped walking to stare, but when Goten gave them a reassuring smile, they continued on again.  
  
"WE know that, Goten. But we can't convince everyone else. So we have to stop acting like we're a couple. Because people are thinking the wrong thing about us. Do you understand?"  
  
It burst out of me before I could contain it. Goten was just as shocked as I was and said nothing as we reached C.C, rewinding everything I had said in his head.  
  
"I understand." He finally said as we entered the house. Bulma met us in the kitchen and I couldn't speak to him again. He didn't speak to me when we were flying either. And I was partly grateful for it.  
  
Gohan wasn't exactly thick. When he noticed my abnormal lack of enthusiasm to study, he stopped the lesson to speak with me on a personal level.  
  
"What's wrong, Marron? Come on, you can tell me."  
  
"It's Goten." I said then burst out crying. I didn't mean to cry. I didn't even know why I cried. It was a strange feeling seeing as I hadn't even felt like crying up until this stage. But now tears poured from my eyes like there was no tomorrow as I told Gohan the whole story.  
  
"Poor thing." Gohan handed me a tissue and put his arm around my shoulders. "I know peer pressure can be hard to deal with sometimes. Through my own high school experience, I've learnt it actually helps to pay no attention to it. I know it's different seeing as you're the most popular girl in school and these sort of things matter to you, but if you want to sit next to Goten in every class, I don't see the problem. So what if everyone thinks you're going out? YOU know the truth."  
  
"They think I'm a slut and I'm two-timing with Goten and Trunks." I sobbed even harder at the thought. "I can't cope with that image. I just have to stop sitting next to Goten. We can still be friends. I don't see what the problem is. I don't even know why I'm crying."  
  
"Chill out Marron. It's not that bad. You and Goten can still be friends. So what if you can't just sit next to each other all the time? That or you can be brave and ignore peer pressure. But I know that's not your style."  
  
"You're right. I just don't know how I was flirting with Goten. I didn't think I was."  
  
"You probably weren't. It just appeared that way to everyone else. Teenagers have very strange minds. Almost impossible to understand. Someday they'll understand that just because you want to be friends with someone of the opposite sex doesn't mean you're going to go out."  
  
"Thanks Gohan." I said with a smile. Finally ceasing to cry. "I feel better now."  
  
"Just needed to cry a bit." He grinned in a very Goten like way as he took my snotty tissue and tossed it away. "I guess you don't feel like studying advanced algebra at the moment?"  
  
"Not really." I said with a laugh.  
  
"Then maybe we should finish for today. An early mark."  
  
As much as I liked having Gohan for a teacher, I was still thrilled to go home early. I went next door and upstairs into Goten's room. He sitting at his desk, working on his homework.  
  
"Hey Goten." I smiled. He looked up, confused when he noticed my red eyes and running mascara.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked sternly. "You feel sick?"  
  
I shook my head. "I'm perfectly fine. But when you're ready, I'd like to go home, thank you."  
  
He nodded and took my hand. We made our way downstairs together and took to the sky. All the way I thought about what Gohan and said to me. He was right. Peer pressure was a big thing for me and I couldn't cope with a bad reputation. But just because Goten and I couldn't sit together in class and be as close as before didn't mean that after those six hours of a five day week were over, we couldn't become friends yet again.  
  
"Goten?" I said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah Marron?" He looked down and smiled. I stretched my head up to meet with his gaze.  
  
"Just want to let you know that even though stuff in school might change, you'll always be my friend."  
  
Goten grinned broadly. "Of course." He replied and he took up speed so that I would be home in no time. 


	13. Babysitting

A/N: The Pan and Trunks thing in this story is dedicated to Remi. Lol, just a little T/P thing 4 you. I think there's 1 bit you'll like the most. Talk about it at school.  
  
The phone rang that night at dinner time. I answered it and Goten spoke to me on the other end in the usual deep voice he used in all his phone conversations.  
  
"Hey Marron."  
  
"I can't talk very long. We're having dinner." I said in reply, feeling my parents watch me from behind.  
  
"Sorry. I just wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Why would I want to shoot you?"  
  
"Not literally, idiot!" I repressed a laugh. "It just means I want you to start talking. About the question you were asking me."  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry." If Goten didn't laugh in his normal, irritating way, I would have thought I was speaking to Trunks. "This weekend, Gohan is going to some big conference thing and my parents and Videl are going too. I have to baby-sit Pan and seeing as Uub, Trunks and Bra are all coming round, I was wondering if you wanted to come to."  
  
I didn't even hesitate to answer. Ever since I had started tutoring, I had grown especially found of Pan. "Love to! What day?"  
  
"Friday night." Goten answered after double checking with his mother. "It's kind of like a sleepover. Only this time there'll be a bathroom and you won't have to sleep in a tent. We're having fish for dinner, though."  
  
I couldn't stop myself from laughing this time. "I guess I'll just have to stand it. Do you only ever eat fish at your place?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Marron." 18 said sharply. "Time to wind up the conversation. Dinner's getting cold."  
  
"Ok, ok. Just a minute." I gave my mother a scowl and then spoke back into the receiver. "Goten, I have to go. But I'll be there on Friday. Not a problem. See you at school."  
  
"Marron?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Think that enough time has past now so I can sit next to you again?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Marron! Dinner!" Krillin sharply interrupted.  
  
"Sorry. Really need to go. Talk to you later."  
  
I hung up before he could start another conversation and sat down at the table beside my parents.  
  
"What was all that about?" Krillin said with a devilish smirk. "Last time I checked, you wouldn't want to speak to Goten on the phone at all."  
  
"Things change. Goten invited me over on Friday night to stay over." I realized how wrong that sounded, then added quickly. "With Uub, Trunks, Bra and Pan of course."  
  
"As long as it isn't the two of you in that house alone together." Krillin said, now laughing his head off and completely embarrassing me. "For a minute, I thought you meant something else by 'staying over'."  
  
"That's revolting, Krillin!" 18 scolded. "I won't have you saying things like that to our daughter."  
  
"It's ok, mother. I know it isn't true." And with that, I waltzed upstairs to my bedroom, completely forgetting about dinner.  
  
That Friday, I took my overnight bag to school and left it in my locker all day. When school ended, I packed the minimum amount of books in my bag and took the bus to C.C with Goten, Trunks and Bra and Uub as always.  
  
Chi-Chi was attempting to do up Goku's tie when we found them inside Goten's house. Only it wasn't an easy task because Goku kept struggling, moving around and asking questions.  
  
"I don't see how a little piece of fabric can make me look better." Goku said as naively as ever while Chi-Chi grumbled to herself.  
  
The couple looked up, hearing us enter and Goku leapt away from his wife to greet us. The tie fell to the ground and Chi-Chi groaned with frustration but somehow managed to smile. I had to admit, the older woman had some pretty admirable qualities. For instance, remaining sane while in other's company. Being married to a man like Goku for the amount of time she had been would drive me mental.  
  
"Hey kids, nice to see you all!" She said brightly as she picked up the neglected tie. "How are you guys?"  
  
"Good." Trunks, Bra, Uub and I said in unison.  
  
At that moment, Gohan and Videl came through the open door. They were both dressed up formally and Gohan held is two year old daughter in his arms. She was dressed merely in her usual training outfit.  
  
"Ready to go?" Gohan asked as he set Pan on the floor.  
  
"Aw, I remember when I used to hold you like that, Gohan." Goku said suddenly as Chi-Chi attempted yet again to fix Goku's tie. Though all could now see she was fighting a losing battle.  
  
Gohan blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Err....thanks dad. We better hurry up or we'll be late."  
  
"Fine! You'll just have to be the only man not wearing a tie." Chi-Chi shouted, dropping the thing to the floor and marching out the front door. The other adults followed her, saying a quick goodbye on their way out.  
  
"It makes no difference to me, Chi-Chi. You know I'd probably go naked if there weren't any clothes left to wear." Goku said as they walked away from the house and the rest of us burst out laughing.  
  
"Let's eat. I'm starving!" Goten exclaimed and dashed into the kitchen followed by Trunks, Bra and Uub. I turned to shut the front door and Pan watched me with interest.  
  
"What's up, kid?" I asked her fondly.  
  
"I know something you don't know." She giggled in a sing-song voice.  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"I'm not allowed to tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Uncle Goten would be angry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Marron? Pan? Where are you?" Bra called from the kitchen. I sighed, scooped up the toddler and made my way into the kitchen.  
  
I expressed my joy in having fish for dinner by rejecting the plate I had been offered and waited patiently for everyone else to finish while I sipped daintily on a glass of water.  
  
After dinner, we watched the DVD Bra had brought over. It was some crummy romance that didn't interest me at all. Uub and Goten were just as bored and showed it by falling into a heavy sleep. Bra didn't seem interested much either. She had just grabbed the first thing she saw when she was packing and hadn't counted on it being some soppy romance. Only Pan and Trunks really watched it.  
  
At the end of the movie, the couple got married and Pan loved that bit the best. When the move finished, she danced around the room pretending to be wearing a long flowing white wedding dress.  
  
"What were they doing at the end?" She asked Trunks. "Why were they kissing and stuff?"  
  
"Because that's what people do when they get married." He replied with a kind smile. "They have a wedding. That's when everybody dresses up and brings the people presents and the girl gets to wear a pretty dress like that one."  
  
"I want to get married and wear a pretty dress!" Pan shouted and everyone beamed. She was just too adorable. "Can I get married? Please?" She begged.  
  
"Maybe when you get a bit bigger." Trunks chuckled and picked the little girl up in his arms.  
  
"But I want to marry today and have a big cake and lots of flowers and a white dress! Please?"  
  
"Aw, give her a wedding Trunks!" Bra said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah." I joined in. "She can marry Uub!"  
  
Uub, who had been very quiet all night and didn't utter a word to anyone except Bra because she was the only one he really trusted, blushed a scarlet red and shuffled nervously. He didn't say anything but there wasn't any need for him to. Bra spoke loud enough for the two of them.  
  
"DON'T FREAK OUT THE NEW GUY, THAT'S TOTALLY SLACK! PAN CAN MARRY TRUNKS INSTEAD."  
  
"Oh can I? Please, please, please?" Pan begged, grasping hold of Trunks' pants seeing as she could only reach that high. Trunks grinned foolishly at her innocence.  
  
"I guess. Whatever."  
  
"Yay!" She leapt into the air with joy. "Let's get married now! Like they did in the movie!"  
  
"Maybe some other time." Trunks patted her on the head. "It's bedtime now." He turned to face Goten. "I can put her to bed, if you want."  
  
"Yeah sure." Goten shrugged.  
  
After Trunks had left with Pan, Bra and Uub engaged themselves in a conversation that was pointless to join considering Uub wouldn't talk to anyone other than Bra and would stop talking if you tried to join in. Once again, I was left alone to talk to Goten.  
  
"You must be starving." He said as we sat together on the couch. "Nah. Not really. A bit tired though." I admitted. "When can we go to bed?"  
  
Goten shrugged. "Whenever we want to. The adults won't be home until after midnight."  
  
"Trunks makes a pretty good father. He's good with kids." I tried to make conversation.  
  
"Mmmm....." Goten hardly listened. He was using my trick. Focusing on something else in the room and pretending he was having a conversation with the object. He was watching the leg of the couch.  
  
"Marron?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He froze, his lips slightly ajar as if he was ready to speak but didn't quite make it that far. His eyes remained fixed on the couch leg and mine never left his rose pink face. Eventually, he opened his mouth fully to speak but just as he was about to say something, Trunks came downstairs and Goten changed his mind. 


	14. Flirting

A/N: I don't normally include song lyrics in my stories but I thought this song really suited it somehow. Just so you know, I don't own 'Another perfect day'. American Hi-fi does. Anyway, hope the song lyrics work out!  
  
The school dance was coming up and because Bra and I were the closest girls to Trunks in the whole grade, the other grade ten girls (and some in grades seven, eight and nine) were begging us to hook them up with him. Both Bra and I refused all of them. I had my own plans for Trunks on the night of the school dance.  
  
I was determined to get him to ask me out. Since what I had been doing with Goten as friends before was considered flirting it wouldn't be THAT hard, right? I woke up an hour earlier than usual to prepare myself for school and often arrived in very short dresses and bathing in makeup and perfume.  
  
I sat beside him in almost every class when I could pry him away from his sister and others who followed him around in the hopes of finding a date and I tried doing everything I had done when sitting with Goten.  
  
"So Trunks. Let's ask each other random questions."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For something to do, ok?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we can."  
  
"But I don't want to."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I have to study. If I don't pass the HSC, my mother and grandfather will be disappointed with me and I can't let that happen. So please just leave me alone!"  
  
The conversations always ended up the same. With Trunks becoming angry with me and trying to push me off. I had more luck with him before I started acting unnatural around him. And even then I was getting no where. So I went to my next resource. Trunks' best friend.  
  
I felt a little nervous speaking to Goten about hooking me up with his best friend. It would have been easier to talk to Bra but she wouldn't be any help. She was stuck on the idea that Trunks would ask the girl whom he decided would be right for him and she refused anyone who tried to use her to get to him. It wouldn't be any different for me. Goten was my only hope.  
  
I delayed speaking with him until we were alone and flying to tutoring together. (It was raining but that was no excuse for not flying anywhere. Only it made it hard to have a decent conversation.  
  
"Goten?" I asked as we soared through the sky. He didn't reply, unable to hear me through the rain.  
  
"GOTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and he finally noticed me.  
  
"Sorry, can't hear you. Wait till we get home."  
  
We landed outside and hurried into Gohan's house. Gohan and Videl weren't in the room, but Pan was sitting on the floor, playing with an elastic band.  
  
"What was it you wanted to ask me, Marron?" Goten asked as he sat down on the couch watching his niece play with amusement.  
  
"It's about the school dance." When I said this, he sat up straight and Pan stopped playing to listen. Everything was silent. Even the rain outside the room.  
  
"Just say it." Pan grumbled, folding her arms across her chest. "He won't say no." Oh no! They thought I was going to ask Goten!  
  
"Goten, maybe I should tell you this alone."  
  
"Just ignore Pan. It's now or never, Marron."  
  
That was too true. If I didn't ask now, I never would and I would be labeled a dateless wonder for the rest of my years.  
  
"Goten.....I was wondering if you could try and hook me up with Trunks. You know....as a couple.....for the dance."  
  
Pan's jaw dropped to her neck as she eyed me with disbelief. Goten wouldn't even look at me. He hid his face, keeping his eyes on the floor so I couldn't read his expression.  
  
"Hello? Is someone down there?" Gohan called from upstairs as he made his way towards us, smiling. "I thought I heard something." He saw his brother and frowned. "What's wrong, Goten?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong."  
  
"What's right then?" Gohan asked taking slow and easy steps towards his younger brother.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing is right." He said, then pushed past me almost knocking me to my feet and burst through the door and into the rain. I ran after him to the door and watched him walk next door and into his own house.  
  
"What happened Marron?" Gohan's voice was strong and fierce as if he was addressing an evil villain instead of a teenage girl. "What did you do to my brother?"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" I shouted in protest.  
  
"Oh yes she did." Pan said through tear filled eyes as she ran to her father. "No I didn't. I did nothing!"  
  
"It's not our problem, Pan. Go upstairs with Mum and I'll talk to Goten later. I have to tutor Marron first."  
  
I hardly concentrated and neither did Gohan. We both thought about Goten continuously. What did I do? I thought that Goten would be more than happy to hook me up with Trunks. Why was he so sad?  
  
As soon as Gohan said I could go, I rushed past him and ran out into the rain. I darted next door and ran past Goku and Chi-Chi, not stopping to even say hello. I reached Goten's room and tore the door open.  
  
He was pacing his room, wearing no other visible clothing besides his purple pants. He had his stereo on so loud, I could hear it blaring all through the house. He was listening to a CD and singing in places.  
  
I'm holding on waiting for your call  
  
It's simple but I can't explain this  
  
I'm sinking down I feel like I could die  
  
I'm falling off I don't know why  
  
[chorus:]  
  
I still believe it when you say  
  
It's another perfect day  
  
Another perfect day  
  
I still believe it when you say  
  
It's another perfect day  
  
Another perfect day  
  
So i might try to leave it all behind  
  
I know tomorrow's not so bright now  
  
I'll say goodbye cause nothing good can last  
  
(you wear and figured no where fast)  
  
And today I don't know how too keep it all inside  
  
But I guess I'll let it slide  
  
[repeat chorus]  
  
Today I don't know why  
  
I thought that it was real  
  
But I guess it's no big deal  
  
[repeat chorus]  
  
I don't know how  
  
I don't know how  
  
To let it slide  
  
"Goten?" I asked him no louder than a whisper. He turned to face me, his face stern but his eyes smiling strangely.  
  
"Are you ok?" I whispered.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine. About Trunks, I don't know what I can do but I'll see. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." He sat down on his bed and I cautiously came to his side and sat beside him. He was starring at his knees and I watched the hand resting on it. Eventually I met his eyes, empty and stone cold.  
  
"So.....ready to go?" It felt wrong to ask, but I knew that I had to or I wouldn't get home until late.  
  
He met my eyes, his own smiling from behind his dark hair. I became aware of the fact he was topless and blushed, etching away from him slightly. He seemed to read my expression because he stood up, walked across the room and put his usual white shirt on.  
  
"I'm not really feeling very well. Maybe my dad can take you home."  
  
"Goten. Are you feeling bad because of me?"  
  
"No. Never." He shook his head, still smiling. "I'll be right for school tomorrow. I'll see you then."  
  
"Ok. Goodbye."  
  
"Yeah. Goodbye."  
  
When I came downstairs, Chi-Chi rushed over to me and grasped my shoulders.  
  
"Is he ok? What did he say to you? He just ran upstairs without saying anything and started playing music. I was too scared to talk to him."  
  
"He's fine, Chi-Chi. Only he said he wasn't feeling well. So if you wouldn't mind taking me home now, Goku, it would be great."  
  
"No problem, I can use instant transmission." Goku stood up and before I could ask, grabbed my hand and held two fingers to his forehead. I felt a sudden tug and found myself standing outside my house.  
  
"What the....." I trailed off. Utterly lost for words.  
  
"It's my most famous technique. I can transport people from one place to the next in a matter of seconds."  
  
I found my voice and burst out with anger. "THEN WHY DON'T YOU PICK AND DROP GOTEN TO AND FROM SCHOOL LIKE THAT? WHY DON'T YOU TANSPORT ME TO TUTORING THAT WAY!?"  
  
"Easy Marron, really. Goten didn't want to come to school that way. He'd rather fly and take the bus. And as for taking you to and from tutoring, it was Goten who insisted on flying you to and from school." "Why?" I asked, resuming my calm voice.  
  
Goku winked, placing two fingers back on his forehead. "Thought you would have figured it out by now."  
  
"Figured what out!?" I shouted but Goku had already disappeared, leaving my outside in the rain and wondering what was going on. 


	15. Goten's feelings

The next day after school, I overheard Goten and Trunks having a conversation. Bra, Uub and I had been waiting together in the locker room for them but when they hadn't showed up, and partly because I was bored of being excluded from the conversation in which Bra was trying to explain to the simple village boy about the effects of microorganisms on the human bloodstream, I went to find them alone.  
  
The two best friends were talking together in an empty classroom. I was about to barge in on them when I heard someone mention my name and paused to listen through the door.  
  
"So you want me to take Marron?" Trunks asked in confusion.  
  
"Yeah....I do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she wants to go with you and who am I to stop her from having a good time?" He said then sighed deeply. "Anyway, she's been flirting with you non stop ever since people started picking partners for the dance."  
  
"That's true. But really Goten. I thought....."  
  
"No. Trunks, please ask her. For me?"  
  
"Marron!"  
  
I backed away from the door and saw Bra and Uub dashing down the corridor. The classroom door swung open and Goten and Trunks stepped out into the hall. I had Trunks and Goten on one side, Bra and Uub on the other. I was surrounded.  
  
"Marron!" Bra gasped, taking in much needed air. "We were looking for you everywhere! You have to stop running away like that."  
  
"Sorry. I just came back to find my pen and I thought I heard voices in here so I wasn't sure if I came in or not. I only just arrived when you guys turned up." I spun an incredible lie that took so much effort, it left me breathless.  
  
"You came back for the sake of a pen?" Trunks asked, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"A makeup pen." I replied quickly. "But I found it now so everything is ok. Now come on, let's go."  
  
Goten was sitting beside me on the way home but we hardly spoke until we reached the last stop.  
  
"You wear too much makeup." He mumbled as we gathered our things to prepare to leave. "You should put on less."  
  
"No way! I love makeup!" I said it like a joke but for once, Goten didn't laugh even though it was unfunny. But Goten always laughed at my unfunny remarks.  
  
"I've seen you without makeup. It makes a difference to your face. I think you look nicer without it."  
  
I lifted a hand to my face and touched it, feeling the powder on my face. He was smiling broadly and I felt relieved to see the old Goten back again.  
  
"So who do you have in mind for asking to the dance?" I asked as we left the bus.  
  
"No one. Because I'm not going." He replied with a shrug.  
  
"Not going? Why?" I gasped. Goten was popular! Why would he miss his own school dance? It was simply unheard of.  
  
"I don't like dancing."  
  
"Remembering you from Trunks' party, I think that you're pretty good at dancing."  
  
"Just because someone is good at something doesn't mean they have to like it." He scowled, his old smile falling from his face.  
  
From the corner of my eye, I saw Bra and heard her whisper 'poor guy' to Uub who nodded in agreement. I didn't understand. What was wrong with Goten? Was there something going on that I didn't know about?  
  
We said nothing on the flight over to his house and on the way back. It felt incredibly strange seeing as ever since the first day of tutoring, Goten and I had always talked about something while flying. It was just.....weird.  
  
When I arrived home, I stood in front of my mirror and touched the eye shadow around my eyes. Goten was right. Makeup and perfume made me look too old. Too mature. I ran into the bathroom and took it all off then came back and glanced again at myself in the mirror.  
  
The girl who stared back at me was no longer the proud, popular grade ten girl who had the face of an 18 year old. She was younger, perhaps a little meeker but definitely more natural and had the smooth and patient face of a 16 year old. Exactly what I was meant to look like.  
  
"Marron? Hello, are you up there, darling?"  
  
My door swung open and 18 bustled into the room and handed me the receiver she was holding. "It's for you. It's Trunks."  
  
I took the phone from her with shaky hands, almost certain as to what this conversation was about and held it to my ear.  
  
"Hey." Trunks said on the other end. On the phone, his voice wasn't at all altered. It was exactly the same as it was in reality.  
  
"Hey Trunks. What's up?" I asked my reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Nothing much. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me, that's all."  
  
I stared gloomily into my reflection, which was frowning pitifully at itself. Ever since I was eight, I always thought that the day Trunks asked me those words, I would be over the moon. But no excitement rushed into my body. And the 16 year old in the mirror hardly lit up at all. I tried to keep my mind on the conversation but images of Goten flashed into my mind for some odd reason and as hard as I tried I couldn't knock them out.  
  
"Marron? Are you there?" Trunks asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm here, Trunks. And I would be more than happy to go to the dance with you."  
  
"Great." Trunks said unenthusiastically. "Hey did you hear the news about Bra? She's going to the dance with Uub! That's really something huh? Never thought she would get a date to a dance."  
  
"I've noticed something about her. She's stopped following you around and stuff."  
  
"Bra's like Mum. She likes authority and Uub is such a shy little thing. With him, she has an advantage. She has the authority over him and I think she likes to be in control. And Uub likes to have a leader."  
  
"It's good she's made her own friends. And without our help."  
  
"You mean her own boyfriend." Trunks said with a laugh. "Well I have to go, Marron. Bra wants to call Uub.......again. I guess I'll catch you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah.....tomorrow."  
  
The line went dead and I set the receiver down again. I couldn't see why I was so depressed. I was going to the dance with Trunks Briefs. And from there, anything could happen. We might even end up as a couple! But I wasn't excited even though all my childhood fantasies were becoming a reality. I felt lousy and rotten. I felt like a two-timing slut. Something I had been wanting to avoid.  
  
I collapsed on my bed and hugged my pillow, unable to even cry. What on earth was wrong with me?  
  
"What's wrong this time?" Gohan asked, suddenly dropping the pencil he had been tapping on the desk for the past half hour of tutoring. I grinned even in my saddened state. It was no use hiding anything from him.  
  
"Is it something to do with Goten again?" He asked when I didn't reply.  
  
"Partly. I guess." I was resting my head on my elbow, which was propped up against the desk and glancing out the window behind my tutor whenever I got the chance. Gohan was tilting on his chair almost as if he wanted to allow me the view.  
  
"You can tell me. You told me last time you felt bad, remember?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess I can." I mumbled and launched into an explanation of all that had happened since I decided to make it my duty to go to the dance with Trunks.  
  
At first, Gohan laughed when I explained about the flirting with Trunks. But gradually as the story continued, his expression turned solemn and just as saddened as mine. When I finished, the house was filled with bitter silence.  
  
"So....." I asked, unable to bare it. I was expecting him to say something that would make me feel better, but he only laughed, upholding his steady and sorrowful expression.  
  
"Marron, haven't I taught you anything? You are the most intelligent teenager I know, and you are also the most thick headed."  
  
"I wouldn't bet on that. What about Goten?"  
  
"Even Goten is smart enough to realize what's going on." Gohan chuckled to himself, a smile now playing across his face.  
  
"Stop stalling. Tell me what's happening!" I said impatiently.  
  
"It seems as though everyone else in the whole world knows. My parents know, I know, Videl knows, all the Briefs know, your parents know and from what I gather the whole school knows. Even my two year old daughter knows! Now that shows you just how thick you are!"  
  
I was really impatient now. "Knows what? Come on, Gohan, TELL ME!"  
  
"Marron, Goten loves you. He has been in love with you ever since you were both very young children. Ever since then he has fought very hard to try and make you like him, but it has been very hard for him since you spend all your energy on Trunks. For once, he said to me when he was about twelve, I would like her to notice me. He is depressed because now when he has finally made you his friend and thinks he has a chance with you, you rock on over and tell him you want to go out with Trunks. You're suffering from it too now. It's a little feeling called guilt. And what's made it worse is that you haven't even been able to recognize what the feeling is."  
  
He paused to take in much needed air. I was sitting upright now, staring unbelievingly into Gohan's eyes. I could hardly believe it. All these years I've known him, Goten has been in love with me and I've been too thick to realize it. All these years.....  
  
"Delayed shock. I can see it in your face. It seems everyone has known the truth except you."  
  
"My gosh. I've been so cruel. All these years.....when I hated him he took my dislike with such good nature. It must have hurt him so much....."  
  
My eyes were swelling up with tears and Gohan made no movement to stop me when I leapt to my feet, causing the chair behind me to topple over, and ran next door to barged into the house.  
  
"Marron? What's wrong?" Chi-Chi asked hurriedly rushing to meet me.  
  
"Goten. Where is Goten?"  
  
"He's out with his father. Shouldn't be too much longer if you want to wait for him." Chi-Chi raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine. But I need to...." I left her and rushed into Goten's empty room. His window was open, letting in a cool spring breeze and forcing my body to released the tension inside of it and I relaxed a little.  
  
His desk chair had been pulled out, almost begging me to sit down on it. Carefully, I sat at the desk and my eyes focused on the book in front of me. It's pages were filled with Goten's jumpy and messy handwriting. Slowly, I picked up the book and began to read. 


	16. Confusion

A/N: Quite a lot this chapter is written from Goten's POV because Marron is reading entries from his diary and diaries are written in first person. The following is mainly the stuff he wrote about Marron.  
  
_May 16th  
  
Marron was at the bus stop today as she always is. Every time I see her, I can hardly believe how beautiful she is. It seems she grows more lovely with the passing of each day. Today, she wore her favorite red dress that made her perfect golden blonde hair stand out as it shimmered in the rising sun. I cannot wait for the day when I can tell her that I only catch the bus to watch her every morning and see the beauty in her face so that it can light up the rest of my day.  
  
It's such a shame she hates me. Every night, I lie awake playing a game in my imagination. Pretending she loves me and not Trunks. In this imaginary world, I can show her all the wonders and beauty around my home and have her marvel at it as I do. Someday, I shall tell her I love her, whether she wants to hear it or not._  
  
I broke away from the diary, remembering that day clearly. It was the day of the math test that resulted in me having to have a tutor. It was hard to picture Goten sitting at this desk, writing down these thoughts about me hurriedly. But he had and the evidence lay in front of me. Though I knew it was wrong, I couldn't resist reading on.  
  
_May 20th  
  
Marron has a new tutor, my brother! I can hardly believe my luck! I'll see ten times more of her than I had ever hoped for. But I haven't revealed the best bit yet, I GET TO FLY HER TO AND FROM TUTORING!!!! Isn't that fantastic? Just me, Marron and the entire sky! Of course, dad could use I.T (Instant Transmission) to teleport her to and from, but I refused to let him. This special time I can share with her will be more than I could have ever wanted.  
  
_The next few entries weren't interesting. I skimmed the little book and found one that mentioned my name several times and stopped to read.  
  
_May 28th  
  
I haven't written all weekend because I was camping with Bra and Trunks.....AND MARRON! I had to laugh at her when she turned up in fashionable clothes, black high heels and bearing a 'Tent in a Tube' which we left for a home for the animals in the forest. And Bra (I still praise her for this) dared me to kiss her hand!!!! We had some alone time, which didn't last long but long enough for me to enjoy her company. She is the most beautiful creature in the whole world and I love her more than I love myself._  
  
_June 6th  
  
I finally found the courage to ask Marron to the movies. Somehow, we've managed to make friends. I'm not too sure on how it happened, but it did. Marron wore all pink and white when we met and was incredibly sweet. I told her so. I wasn't sure if it was a good comment, but she liked it.....I think. Sure we were thrown out only ten minutes in but I had the best time in the world.  
  
June 9th  
  
Marron and I are still sitting next to each other in every class. Today we had a staring competition and after she had stared into my eyes and mine had been granted the pleasure of staring into hers, she came away weak and wobbly, the way I was around her. Who knows? Maybe she's beginning to like me!_  
  
_June 19th  
  
Trunks' party yesterday. I danced with Marron for one song. She's a perfect dancer and the outfit she wore made her more beautiful than ever. Trunks danced with Marron for six songs. I thought he told me he wasn't interested in her. But I suppose things change and Marron loves Trunks enough to go out with him if he asked her to. But she can't be in love with him really can she? I didn't think love could be one-sided._  
  
_June 20th  
  
Marron said she didn't want to sit next to me today. But that's only because of peer pressure. She doesn't want people getting the wrong idea but reassured me I was still her friend. Which, I guess, is pretty nice of her. I'm glad that peer pressure won't ruin our friendship. At least THAT can remain ok.  
  
_The next entries were about Uub and Bra. Another relationship I had failed to realize. I skipped it and moved on.  
  
_June 27th  
  
Last night, Marron, Trunks, Bra and Uub kept me company while I babysat Pan. Trunks has really taken a shine to Pan and he told me he wants to become her regular babysitter when Gohan and Videl are busy. Pan adores him. She even wanted to have a pretend wedding with him! How cute!  
  
While Trunks was busy with Pan, and Uub (as always) was latching onto Bra, Marron and I were left alone. I nearly gained up the courage to tell her how I feel and I was pretty much ready to speak the words when Trunks interrupted and I changed my mind. It doesn't matter. One way or another, she'll learn the truth._  
  
_July 1st  
  
School dance is coming up. Marron asked me to hook her up with Trunks. At first I thought she was going to ask me to go with her, but then she asked if I could hook her up. I was heartbroken and my only comforting thought came from when she barged in on me and sat beside me on my bed. But even her presence didn't make me feel better. Nothing can take away the pain I am feeling. Nothing except the gift of her love._  
  
My eyes were filling with tears and I put the diary back on the bench, closing it. All this time.....all these years and he had those same thoughts going on in the back of his mind.....and I had been treating him like dirt.  
  
"Marron?"  
  
I jumped at the sound of my name, wiped my eyes and turned around in my chair. Goten was sitting in the windowsill, his knees bent so he could fit in the full length of the window pane. He had one leg hanging out the window and the other, the one closest to me, resting on the window pane. I stood up and edged away from his diary, wondering how long he had been sitting there and watching me.  
  
"Hey Goten. I was......" I trailed off, unsure of what to say. Slowly, I moved closer to him but with caution. Now I knew his true feelings, I didn't really know how to act around him. Sure, guys have liked me before, but not that much!  
  
"Hey I just noticed you've stopped wearing makeup and perfume." Goten beamed. "You took my advice."  
  
"Yeah. Makeup makes me look too old, I think. You were right. You know me better than I know myself." I paused, staring past him and out the window. I had to ask him the question. "Goten.....do you like me?"  
  
Goten laughed so hard, he actually fell out of the window. I screamed and leaned over to see if he was ok just as he flew back up and stepped into the room. I couldn't believe I was stupid enough to forget he could fly for a minute.  
  
"Jeez, lucky I can fly or I would have been a goner." Goten said, laughing hysterically. "Imagine breaking your leg laughing so much!"  
  
"You haven't answered my question." I scowled. "I asked you if you like me."  
  
"And that's why I was laughing so much! Of course I like you, Marron! Besides Trunks, you're probably my best friend!"  
  
He was grinning in his usual Goten-like way and though it was good to see him happy again, I was becoming incredibly frustrated. Of course I knew he liked me. What I wanted to know was if he loved me.  
  
"I don't mean it like that. What I meant to ask was......do you love me?"  
  
His smile dropped and he became stony faced and serious again. He turned to stare out the window, his face rose pink indicating his embarrassment.  
  
"Well.......yes. Marron, yes. I do."  
  
I knew that he was going to say yes. But even so, it sounded strange to hear. I could feel my feet giving way beneath my body and I thought I wouldn't be able to stand up much longer. I dropped into his desk chair and sat, shivering and not knowing what I was meant to say.  
  
"If you don't want me to fly you home, I understand." He mumbled, shuffling about the bedroom.  
  
"Oh. Ok." I didn't know what to say. I felt so embarrassed and helpless as I stared from the door to Goten. I stood up, almost fell over again and quickly left the room hurrying downstairs.  
  
"Goku." I said as I came darting downstairs. "Will you take me home?"  
  
"Course, Marron." Goku stood up and took my hand. Then I felt my body lurch forward as he IT'ed me home.  
  
"Hello Princess, how was tutoring?" Krillin asked when I came inside. I didn't reply but ran upstairs and collapsed onto my bed, tears streaming down my face. I could hear them talking downstairs.  
  
"That bad huh?" Krillin asked.  
  
18 sighed exhaustedly. "Let me talk to her." She said and marched upstairs, barging into my room. I quickly attempted to dry my eyes but it was no use. She sat on my bed and hugged me tightly.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong, sweetheart." She whispered into my hair.  
  
"Goten. He....he....loves me." I sobbed.  
  
"That's not a shock to me." 18 said with a fond laugh. "I wondered how long it would take you to figure that out. But why so glum? Goten isn't THAT awful is he?"  
  
"He's not awful at all. It's just that I've been so terrible to him. All this time when I've been such a bitch, he's taken my abuse with good nature. When I asked him to hook me up with Trunks, he did it with such kindness. I feel so bad. It's all my fault!"  
  
I burst out crying yet again. 18 held me close and let me cry all over her new blood red jumper. When I finally stopped crying, she stroked my hair in a mother-like fashion and talked to me quietly.  
  
"You told me Goten loves you. Do you love Goten?"  
  
"No. I mean yes......I mean.......I don't know what I mean!" I wailed. It was the gospel truth. I didn't know if I was in love with Goten or not. I didn't know who I loved anymore.  
  
"Poor thing. You're so confused!" 18 held me tight.  
  
"Worst of it is that I'm going to the dance with Trunks and I'm not sure if I'll be able to enjoy myself if I know Goten is at home feeling depressed. And Trunks won't be feeling very good about it either. He only asked me because Goten told him to. He doesn't even WANT to go with me!"  
  
"Marron, chill." She said incredibly sharply. "You must understand that neither your father or I can make this decision for you. I know this sounds corny but you have to listen to your heart and ask yourself if you really love Goten. Then it's up to you what you're going to do about the dance."  
  
She bent over and kissed my forehead, then she left me alone in my room to think. 


	17. Choices

The night of the dance had finally arrived and still I was at a loss. I tried to think about going to the dance with Trunks. I tried to think about what it would be like to spend the whole night in his arms.  
  
But each time I did, my mind turned back to Goten and I thought of all the times we'd shared. Mucking around in class, going camping, going to the movies, babysitting Pan and all the other great times we had had. And I thought about him sitting at home alone on the night of the dance, writing his thoughts in his diary.  
  
I rummaged through my cupboard to find something to wear and found my red dress. After I took a shower, I stood in front of the mirror putting on makeup and then at the last minute, changed my mind and rubbed it all off. I styled my hair, took it out again, then styled it again. So by the time I was ready, I only had ten minutes to get to Trunks' place so he could take me.  
  
"By the look of it, you've decided to go." 18 said when she saw me come downstairs.  
  
I nodded gloomily and then stopped in front of the phone. I was frozen, unsure of what to do. Images of Goten were filling my mind. Unconsciously, I began to cry silently and ran my hand over the phone.  
  
"Marron, you have to leave now." Krillin rested an arm on my shoulder. "Unless you want to be fashionably late."  
  
I shook my head and wiped my eyes. I was ready to follow my father out of the house when I rebounded and leapt onto the phone. I was seconds away from dialing Goten's number when I changed my mind and put the receiver down again.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked me. I shook my head.  
  
"Is something right, then?" 18 asked standing beside me. I shook my head again. I was so confused.  
  
"Mum, when you realized you were in love with Dad, what did it feel like?" I asked her. 18 smiled to her husband from across the room.  
  
"It felt like nothing I have ever felt before or will ever feel again. It has it's own original feeling for everybody. Everyone experiences it in their own way."  
  
"So then how do you know if it's love or not? If you can't compare feelings with someone else?"  
  
"You'll know, Marron. Trust me." Krillin spoke this time. He crossed the room and took my mother's hand then turned back to face me again. "Ready to go?"  
  
"No." I said firmly. "Never."  
  
I knew it now. Sure, it had taken a long time to figure it out but now I was sure that I was in love with Goten. I am in love with Goten. There was nothing I could do to change it. I was in love with him, weather I wanted to be or not.  
  
"Marron? What are you doing?" Krillin asked as I ran to the phone and began to dial Goten's number.  
  
"I'm calling Trunks and telling him I'm not going to the dance." I said firmly.  
  
"Why?" Krillin raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Because I am in love with Goten Son and I cannot go to the dance if I know he'll be sitting around at home on his own and wallowing in self pity."  
  
18 burst out laughing and collapsed onto the couch. Krillin shrugged and sat down beside her.  
  
"This is obviously a chick thing because I have no idea what's going on." He said with a laugh and then stood up again. "I guess I better order a pizza seeing as you're not going to the dance, Princess."  
  
"Don't bother, Krillin. I don't think we'll be staying very long."  
  
The phone was already ringing and I was relieved when it was Trunks who answered it. I wasn't in the mood for speaking to Bra, Bulma and especially Vegeta.  
  
"Trunks, I need to talk to you about tonight."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I know that the only reason you asked me to go with you was because Goten asked you to. Well, the funny thing is that I am in love with Goten, not you. Sure, you're a very nice guy and I will always love you as a friend. But I will never love you in that way. I realize I love Goten now and I can't go to the dance with you if he won't be happy. Please understand this."  
  
There was silence on the other end of the phone. I was worried I might have hurt Trunks' feelings now too. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I ruined both of them. But Trunks started to laugh friendly and somehow I knew everything would be ok.  
  
"What are you telling me for? You should be telling him! Now get off the phone and go over there."  
  
"You're not mad?"  
  
"Course not! Truth be told, Marron, I never wanted to ask you anyway. It was all Goten's idea. I know how much he likes you. Now hang up and go over to his place and tell him everything you just said to me."  
  
"It's too late. He hates me now." I said gloomily and tears streaked down my cheeks again.  
  
"I know Goten. He's my best friend! He could never hate you. He loves you too much."  
  
"Thank you Trunks.....for understanding."  
  
"I don't understand you at all Marron. But I can understand Goten and I know he loves you and he needs you very much. So hang up already."  
  
I put the phone down with a laugh and turned to face my parents who were sitting on the couch, utterly speechless.  
  
"Mum, Dad, would it be alright if I went over to Goten's place for a little while?"  
  
"As long as you're back before midnight. How do you plan on getting there?" 18 asked with a wide smile.  
  
"I was hoping someone could give me a lift for now. And maybe you could teach me how to fly this weekend, Dad? Then I could get to Goten's place on my own."  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem, Marron." Krillin stood up. "I wanted to visit Goku sometime this week anyway. Heck, we can all go."  
  
I beamed brightly, wiping the tears from my eyes. I felt as if an elephant had just fallen off my back. The stress was over. I had reveled my feelings to myself. I felt like a whole new person. A whole new Marron.  
  
We landed outside Goten's house and I jumped out of my father's arms and raced inside. Chi-Chi and Goku, who had been sitting at the table looking grim, jumped to their feet when they saw me.  
  
"Marron? What are you doing here? Goten said you went to the dance with Trunks." Chi-Chi gasped as she ran to my side.  
  
"I'll explain it all to you later, Chi-Chi. But right now I need to see Goten more than anything else. Please tell me where he is."  
  
"But...." Chi-Chi trailed off, lost for words.  
  
"He's in his room, Marron." Goku spoke for his wife. "Be careful with him. He's pretty upset."  
  
I nodded and ran upstairs, leaving my parents to explain it all to Goku and Chi-Chi. Goten was sitting in silence in his room. He was cross-legged on his bed and dressed in his favorite purple pants and long sleeved white shirt. When I opened the door with a creek, he turned sharply to face me and his eyes widened when he saw me.  
  
"What are you doing sitting here in the dark, idiot?" I said with a laugh as I shut the door behind me so now the only light in the room came from the glossy silver moon and the twinkling stars that surrounded it.  
  
Goten didn't answer my questions directly. "Marron? I thought you were at the dance! Where's Trunks?"  
  
"Trunks went to the dance alone. I came here to be with you." I smiled kindly through the darkness and sat on the bed beside him. Goten was still staring at me as if he was unable to believe I was there.  
  
"So you called Trunks on the phone and told him...."  
  
"I told him that I was in love with someone else and I couldn't go to the dance with him if I knew that person would be sitting alone at home in the darkness. So I came to see him."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"No, your father." I said sarcastically, but Goten actually believed me.  
  
"You like my father!?" He cried, jumping to his feet but I pulled him down back onto the bed.  
  
"I was being sarcastic."  
  
"Oh. So......you do love me?"  
  
"Depends if you love me back." I knew he did. But I wanted to hear him say it. I wanted to here the whole sentence.  
  
"I love you Marron." He said it plainly and without stuttering once. "Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes. I love you Goten."  
  
We sat in silence, having a staring competition that we both had silently agreed to have. His eyes were gleaming brightly, filled with love and compassion. For me! I knew I was the luckiest girl in the whole world.  
  
"So......can I have a kiss?" I finally gained the courage to ask him. He laughed and leaned forwards, wrapping his arms around me and pressing his forehead against my own.  
  
"You want fries with that?" He asked jokingly. I would have laughed but he didn't even give me a chance to because he pressed his lips against my own and locked me in my first kiss. 


	18. Things Change

A/N: Last chapter guys but I am going to take the advice of a reviewer and make other stories like this. One will be about what happened four years after the end of this story and will be about P/T and the other one will be set in this time period and will be this story told but based around the couple of B/U instead. Both will be written, like this story, in the woman's POV. Tell me which one you want me to write first in your reviews and I'll get started. Thanks!

In the weeks that followed, we had A LOT more kisses. And each one, to me, felt better than the last. As he promised me, Krillin taught me how to fly and even though I could get there on my own, Goten still liked to fly me there and back. And I liked to recline in his arms was we soared across the afternoon sky.  
  
We went on dates. Mostly we went to the movies. But we preferred to hang out at each other's houses. Goten was teaching me how to fight and though I could never be as good as a Sayian, he thought I was making progress.  
  
At school, we sat next to each other in every class. It didn't matter what people said now because Trunks had made it pretty clear that we weren't a couple and Goten and I had made it pretty clear that we were. Of course, there was some who still thought I was a two-timing slut but what did it matter? Those who knew the truth remained my close friends and it actually determined who was my REAL friends and who wasn't. I found out I wasn't as popular as I had thought.  
  
Trunks didn't find himself a new girlfriend. He spent his school time studying so he could receive a pass in the HSC that would allow him to work for his mother's company. He ended up succeeding and passed the HSC with flying colours. Just as his mother and grandfather had hoped. And he even managed to find the time to train with his father and baby-sit Pan. Trunks had grown a reputation for being able to keep other people happy.  
  
Bra also passed the HSC with flying colours and achieved the highest mark in the grade. Instead of joining Capsule corp. like her brother, she went to university and received a masters degree in science and physics. She continued to date Uub and they were a good couple because she finally had someone else to be friends with other than her brother and Uub had someone to boss him around. Just the way he liked it.  
  
Under Gohan's tutoring, I passed the HSC. Not the high marks the Briefs had earned but high enough to let me scrape a pass and start the career I had always dreamed of having. A fashion designer. Goten passed the HSC too, and he went into the fighting business like his father before him. Between us, we saved up enough cash and bought a apartment together in Capsule city.  
  
Because I asked him to, Gohan got a job at Orange Star high as a math teacher. He was an excellent teacher to, and as I had thought, all the kids loved him.  
  
Ten years past and they were some of the best years of my life. Then Bulma held a party at C.C and Goten and I arrived with some fantastic news.  
  
"Goten and I are getting married!" I announced proudly to the group once we were all gathered together in C.C backyard. "He proposed this morning!"  
  
"Oh my goodness, my baby boy is getting married!" Chi-Chi cried, jumping out of her seat and pulling us both into a rib-crushing hug. "Another wedding I get to plan! Oh, I can hardly wait!"  
  
"Err....thanks Mum.....I think." Goten said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand and blushing rose pink. "Congratulations guys!" Trunks beamed and slapped Goten friendly on the back.  
  
"Yeah!" Bra said as she hugged me. She and Uub were also engaged to be married. "We can have a double wedding! Yay!"  
  
After the excitement of our engagement had dyed down, Bulma served the food and the Sayians ate like the pigs they were. I ignored my fiancé as best I could, as I usually did at meal times and sat happily between my mother-in- law and little Pan who had only just turned 12 years old and was preparing to do into High school.  
  
"Is high school fun, Marron?" She asked me as she set down her empty plate. "I'm really scared about making friends."  
  
"You'll make friends pretty quickly, Pan. I wouldn't worry about that. The only thing you have to watch out for is peer pressure. Remember that you don't always have to do and say what is expected of you in high school but do what you feel is right. That's the advice your father gave to me when I was in grade ten. And if I hadn't followed it, I would have never ended up with the wonderful man I have now."  
  
At that moment, Goten looked across the table to face us, his mouth loaded with food. "Huh? What did you say about me?" He asked, spilling crumbs from his face. Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Thanks, Marron. I'll take that into account." Pan giggled as she added more food to her plate.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about, Panny." Trunks beamed and gave the little girl a hug. "You're a fantastic person and I know you'll have fun at high school."  
  
Pan blushed and hid her face in mouthfuls of food. I looked from her to Trunks and then smiled. Who knows? Maybe in another ten years there might be another wedding? That was, if Trunks was prepared to wait that long.  
  
As the party wore on and everyone finished eating, people branched off to do their own thing. 18, Bulma and Chi-Chi sat together in the shade and discussed the upcoming weddings of their children while Videl sat close by not taking too much interest. Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and Krillin managed to slip away to Vegeta's gravity room for some training. Bra was marching around the pool with Uub trailing after him while she told him the 'essentials' for her wedding and Trunks played in the grass with Pan.  
  
I was about to join the female conversation when Goten stopped me with a firm hand. His face was serious yet his eyes were smiling slyly.  
  
"What's up with you, mister?" I asked him cruelly.  
  
"Want to go somewhere?"  
  
"Depends where you want to take me." I said with a laugh. He smiled, took my hand and pulled me close so he could kiss me. I broke away, grinning stupidly.  
  
"Maybe we should wait until after the party."  
  
"Yeah. Good idea." Goten smiled broadly. "I love you, Marron."  
  
"I think I've figured that out by now."  
  
"Hope so."  
  
"Uncle Goten! Marron!" Pan called across the yard. "No kissing in the Brief's backyard!"  
  
I looked into Goten's eyes and saw he was going as red as I was.  
  
"Later, ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Later."  
  
I took my fiance's hand in my own and then we crossed the lawn to rejoin the rest of the party.  
  
THE END  
  
Thank you for reading and thank you for all the super reviews!


End file.
